Told Ya So!
by LadyofSpain
Summary: While in their meadow, Edward finally gives Bella what she's been dying for, and nearly kills her in the process-at least emotionally. She runs to Jacob for comfort, and asks for his help to break up with her "lover". It's up to Jacob to help her recover from the trauma and show her what love is meant to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Told ya so!**

_By Lady of Spain_

Chapter 1: A Lesson in Reality

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

A/N: FYI, this story will be only a few chapters long, since I just had this tiny inspiration, that was a teensy bit too long for a one shot. But ... we'll see. **Warning: this is a Jacob/ Bella story. If you're an Edward fan don't read, and then flame me for it! LOL.**

* * *

Edward was quietly twining a finger around a strand of her hair. She looked up from her book and smiled at him.

The flowers were in bloom amidst a soft carpet of wild grasses. The blue of the lupine and yellow of the columbine combined in a pastel tapestry of summer. It was his meadow, the first place he had actually felt he could love Bella, and right now, he wanted to love her as a man, with his whole being. It was so difficult to resist her. She'd been hounding him to make love to her. He had always restrained himself, but they were currently engaged, and the need in him at that moment was overwhelming.

"Bella, love," he murmured, as his lips climbed up her throat toward her ear. "I don't want to wait any longer. I want you right now—right this minute."

Finally ... His advances were making her squirm with anticipation. She had been waiting forever it seemed for this to happen. He had always declined, saying it was too dangerous. But how could an expression of love ever be dangerous? Bella jumped at the chance, eager to experience physical love.

With their clothes thrown to the ground haphazardly, her arms were immediately about his neck as she pulled him onto her. Things went well at first, but suddenly began to get out of hand. Edward tried to be careful, but in his frenzy, his strength was too much for her.

She attempted to silence her cries of pain, but they slipped out again and again. It was bewildering. Is this how it was going to be? She thought of screaming at him to stop, but could he? It was like endeavoring to prevent the waves from crashing on the shore.

He had to recognize that this wasn't going so well. He was a mind reader, wasn't he? Too bad he couldn't read _her_ mind. He had to have heard her with his sensitive hearing too, but then, _she_ should have realized that there would be no stopping him after he started.

Thankfully, it didn't last very long. She was a mass of bruises, and was torn and bleeding, when it was over. Why did she have to be such a martyr?

Her remorseful _lover_ hung his head in shame, feeling like a sex-crazed monster. If he could cry, he would have. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Please forgive me. I ... I never should have done it. I promise I will never touch you again until you're changed. Let's go back to the truck. You need to get home to shower and rest."

He helped her get dressed, and still she said nothing. What was there to say? By the look on his face, he was aware that their first sexual encounter was lacking to say the least. She didn't have to rub it in, but she never wanted to go through that horror again and _he_ should have followed his own admonition.

Edward carried her on his back to the vehicle. Kissing her cautiously, he said, "You go on ... I'll run home by myself." He couldn't face her, not after that debacle. What had he been thinking?

He was gone in a flash even before the key was turned in the ignition. That's when the dam burst inside of her. This was not her dream of being loved. She ached all over. She was not looking forward to another bout of Edward's _lovemaking_ while still human, but then she thought about the alternative in her future. When would he change her? When she was thirty? Thirty-five? What kind of a married life would that be, if he wouldn't touch her 'til then?

That realization hit her with the force of a hurricane. Her chest heaved, the tears raining down. Pulling Edward's ring off her finger in disgust, she threw it into the cup holder. She started up the truck, but didn't go home. She went straight to her best friend's house in La Push, sobbing all the way.

* * *

She hadn't seen him in quite a while. He was aware since that time on the mountain that she had agreed to marry the leech. Would he even speak to her? It didn't take long for her to find out.

He must have heard her weeping, because he came barreling out of the Taj, and practically tore the cab door off its hinges. He gasped as he took in the sight of her deplorable condition. The short sleeved blouse she was wearing didn't cover the black and blue splotches on her arms, and he could smell the blood dripping down the inside of her thighs.

"What the hell happened to you, Bells?" That was a dumb question. It was obvious. Edward's sickly sweet scent clung to her. He did this to his Bella. Damn, he wanted to rip the filthy tick's head off.

She couldn't get a word out due to her constant sobbing. He took her gingerly in his arms, carrying her into the house and laid her on his bed. Jacob lay down beside her, but was afraid to get too near. Those bruises looked nasty. He ran his hand over her hair and face to comfort her. At least those parts of her body had come away unscathed.

Bella turned and snuggled up closer despite the pain, her hands at his neck and her head at his shoulder. "Jacob ..." she sniffled, between hitching breaths. "I ... I ..."

"Shh ... it's okay, Bells. You're safe now. He'll never hurt you again, 'cuz I'm gonna kill him."

"No, Jake, it's not his fault. It's not what you think. He didn't rape me. This was my doing. He warned me ... _you_ warned me. I thought it would be okay. I just didn't _listen_ to either one of you!"

She began to blubber once more. "Oh, Jake ... it ... it was awful. It hurt so bad. I can't go back to him ... I can't."

Jacob was beside himself. How could anyone who loved her, do this to her? "Why didn't you stop him?"

She spoke in a small voice. "I didn't think I could, so I just waited for it to be over."

"Jeez, Bells, how could you let him hurt you like this?"

"I don't ... I ... don't know!"

She lifted her head, her chocolate eyes brimming with tears, and confessed, "I wish it would have been you for my first time. I should've chosen _you_."

_Oh god, Bells. I hate to say it, but I told ya so!_

Jacob jerked slightly. "What do you mean should've? I'm here. I've never left; you can still choose me."

A tear trickled down her cheek. "But I'm so stupid. I'm damaged goods now. Why would you even want me after all this?"

He wiped away the tear with a fingertip. "'Cuz, I'm in love with you, that's why."

He was a saint. How could he stand being around her after what she'd just done? Jacob deserved so much better. Bella started bawling again.

Slowly pulling away from her, Jacob muttered, "I'm gonna get you a wash cloth and one of my sister's Kotex." He thought about offering her a shower to get rid of the leech's stench, but she didn't have any fresh clothes with her, so what was the point?

"Don't leave me," she wailed.

Kissing her hair, he told her, "I'll only be a minute, I promise."

* * *

He handed her the pad and the washcloth, then went to his dresser and pulled out a long-sleeved sweatshirt. "I'll step outside while you wash up, and put this on. Can't have Charlie seeing you all black and blue."

A half-smile appeared on his face, but it was a sham; he was still holding back the boiling rage in his gut—with fricasseed leech on his mind.

He went into the kitchen and poured some juice into a couple of glasses. He padded back and knocked on his bedroom door.

"You can come in now," she said.

She was just pulling down the over-sized sweatshirt over her waist. Jacob closed his eyes and winced. The tell-tale purple handprints covering what little skin he saw, made him sick to his stomach. His teeth ground together involuntarily. He took a deep breath to calm his agitation and walked up next to the bed.

"Here, I brought you some juice."

"Thanks." Reaching for the glass, Bella tipped it up to her mouth, taking a sip. Jacob sat beside her, doing the same.

"So, where do we go from here?" she asked, sniffling.

Jacob drained the glass and set it on his dresser. His warm brown eyes questioned her.

"You tell me, honey."

Bella swallowed another mouthful, and looked up at him with red, swollen eyes. "Well ... remember our kiss on the mountain?"

Puffing out his cheeks, Jacob blew out a stream of air. "How could I forget? It still gives me the hots after all this time."

"Let's take it from there, and pretend that none of this other stuff ever happened. I need to talk to Edward though, and tell him I've changed my mind." Bella's eyes dropped to the floor as she added, "This is all my fault. He's going to be crushed." The waterworks started up once more.

_Better for you to crush him than me. I'd like to pound him so hard, he could be sold as glitter at a scrapbook store_. "Okay then—drink up, and I'll take you home."

Her free arm touched his sleeve. "I'm afraid Edward will come to the house. I don't want to see him yet, Jake. Will you stay with me until Charlie comes back from work?"

"Sure, sure, anything you say."

* * *

Jacob thought she looked adorable in his shirt, but it'd be a little suspicious if Charlie saw her in it. So, she went upstairs changing into one of her own sweaters and put the other shirt in her closet. She'd give it back to Jacob the next time she visited La Push.

Starting dinner, Bella had Jacob get down the bowls and whatnot she needed from the cupboards. Then he set the table for her.

While the meal was cooking, they sat on the couch. Jacob was leery yet about getting too close, but Bella finally asked him, "I'm still feeling a little shaky. Do you think you could hold me for awhile?"

He hated to say no, but considering how she was covered in spatters of blue and purple, he was pretty reluctant. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean—don't get me wrong—I want to. It's just that I'm afraid I might hurt you worse than you already are. You're ... like ... one big bruise."

"I'm not hurting _that_ bad."

He frowned at her. "Who are you kidding, Bells? This is me, Jake. I watched you go up the stairs. You could barely move."

"Oh, for Pete's sake." She stood up and climbed onto his lap, latching onto his neck with her little hands.

They sat there quietly, her head on his broad shoulder. He listened to her steady breathing, content.

He'd noticed for some time now that the grotesque bauble that had adorned her left ring-finger was now visibly absent. It was hard to admit, but in all this horror, he actually came up a winner. It almost made him feel guilty—almost, but not quite. All _was_ fair in love and war; only he didn't have to do a thing. The bloodsucker dug his own grave. Too bad he was one of the undead; Jacob would've loved to kick the dirt in on top of _his_ coffin. Hell, he'd even plant the lilies.

The sound of the cruiser's engine filled his ears, along with the gravel's crunch under its tires. Jacob moved his legs, jostling Bella gently. "Hey, Bells ... your dad's here. Maybe you should get off my lap now, huh?"

Bella looked up at him. "Why? He won't mind."

"Yeah, right. That's easy for you to say. You're not the one that's highly allergic to lead."

Too late. Charlie came waltzing through the front door. He didn't raise an eyebrow at the sight of his daughter sitting on a guy's lap—maybe because it was _this_ guy. It was no secret that Charlie favored Jacob over that pasty-faced parasite.

He actually radiated a huge grin. "Hey, Jacob. Haven't seen you in a while. You staying for supper?"

"I don't kn—"

"Yes, he's staying," Bella answered for him.

Charlie hung up his jacket and holster, then blared, "I'll set out another plate."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

During dinner, her father kept glancing at Bella's left hand. _The_ _ring_ was missing. It was so huge, that its absence was extremely noticeable. His curiosity got the better of him, and finally he aimed his fork at her, and asked, "Bells, where's your engagement ring?" all the while crossing his fingers that it was gone for good.

His daughter's face turned bright red. Charlie turned his head, glancing at Jacob whose eyes were now focused on the kitchen ceiling.

"I'm not wearing it anymore." Bella dabbed her mouth with a napkin, and put it beside her dish.

"I can see that. But what happened?"

Jacob faced Bella as if to say, _Hey,_ _don't look at me. My lips are sealed._

"I ... um ... sort of changed my mind. I'm giving the ring back to Edward. The wedding's off."

Charlie let out a low whistle. He dodged the bullet on that one. "So, are you and Jacob ...?"

Jacob smirked at her, and she kicked him under the table. This was not funny, and he didn't have to look so smug about it.

"Yeah, I thought I'd give him a chance."

Mouthing, _Thank you_, Jacob took her hand and interlaced it with his.

A sigh of relief escaped her dad's lungs. "Well ... that ... that's good to hear." He winked at Jacob and twirling his fork, began shoveling in the mashed potatoes on his plate.

Taking that as his cue, Jacob resumed inhaling his food as well. Bella however picked at her salad, and rearranged the meat loaf on her plate, half a dozen times.

* * *

After dinner, Bella shooed the two men away from the kitchen and began washing the dishes. While she was occupied with that task, Charlie had a man to man talk with Jacob, while they sat on the couch, sipping on a couple of cans of Pepsi.

Lifting his feet, Charlie rested them on the nearby table. "Whew—that was close. I don't mind telling you that I was worried about my only child marrying into that family. Carlisle is okay, I guess, but Edward ... there's just something not quite right about him. That guy gives me the creeps. And have you noticed, the boy never eats? No one can eat like _you_, but he _never_ eats!"

His brow furrowed. "He doesn't seem to give her any space either, always breathing down her neck. He's more like a father figure than a fiancée." He took another swig from the can of pop.

Jacob put his feet up on the coffee table, mimicking Charlie, and leaned back. "You don't need to tell _me_. I can't stand the guy. He acts like he owns her—like she's his prisoner or somethin'."

"Well said, kid."

Charlie raised his soda, and motioned for Jacob to do the same. With the cans raised in hand, Charlie clinked his Pepsi to Jacob's, and beaming, toasted to the couple, "To Jake and Bells."

Nodding his head sharply, Jacob repeated, "Yeah—to Jake and Bells."

They both tipped back their heads, took a slug, and let go with an _aaah_!

* * *

Ready to leave, Jacob was at the doorstep. Bella walked with him out to the truck. She handed him the keys, letting him drive.

On the way to La Push, she said, "I have a favor to ask."

"Go ahead, shoot."

"Can you come back later on? It's just that Edward will be visiting me in my room tonight."

"Whaaat?" The fire in his gut was stating to flame up again.

"You might as well know. He's been coming to my room every night. He stays in bed with me and watches me sleep."

His face contorted into a grimace. "That is sooo creeeeepy. You let him do that?"

Her eyes rolled. "Oh, all right, I can see where that _would_ seem sort of creepy."

"Sort of? Jeez, Bells, having a vampire watching you sleep, that's just ..."

"Creepy—I know," she huffed. "You already made that perfectly clear. So ... will you?"

"Sure, sure. You got it, honey. But, do I have to stay the whole night?"

"Why, is that a problem?"

"It is if you expect me to share that bed with you."

"Don't you want to?"

"Noooo, thanks!"

"Why not?"

Jacob's cheeks flushed. "Well ... you know."

"I don't understand. Edward stayed with me for months."

"And look how _that_ turned out. I'm a guy, okay. I can't explain it. I'm just made that way. Having you too close like that will make it hard to control myself. Trust me on this."

Bella snuggled a little closer, wrapping herself around one of his arms. "Will you stay with me then, until he leaves?"

"Absolutely. What time do you want me there?"

"Ten?"

"Ten it is."

* * *

Jacob arrived a few minutes early, easily vaulting over Bella's window sill. She sat on the edge of the bed, nervously fidgeting with her hands and biting her fingernails. Edwards ring was on the bed next to her in its black velvet box.

"Hey, beautiful," he announced himself, plopping down beside her. He scanned her fingers quickly. "Give me those," he commanded as he clutched her hands, enveloping them within his own. "You're not gonna have any nails left. Everything's gonna be okay. I'm here, and I'm on your side."

He no sooner said those words, when a white streak entered the room. A low growl, and a hate filled facial expression accompanied the streak. "What are you doing here, mongrel?"

Jacob dropped her hands and stood toe to toe with the intruder. "I could ask you the same thing. As luck would have it, I was invited. Looks like _you're_ the only party-crasher in the room, chump."

Edward bared his teeth. "I didn't see _your_ invitation."

Glaring at the wolfboy, he snarled, "You shouldn't be here. Would you like to take this outside? I will gladly escort you so I can dispose of you properly?"

Pushing into Edward's personal space, Jacob fired back, "Like to see you try, leech. Anyway, love to, but my girl here, might object. She's sensitive to blood ya know. Makes her kinda pukey, unlike you. Definitely not her choice of beverage." Jacob bobbed his head repeatedly, in a smug manner. "I'm pretty sure she prefers warm root beer.

"Bells, you can jump in here anytime now. I'm sure the bloodsucker here would like to know what this party's all about."

He heard her sigh, and her heartbeat stuttered slightly as she choked out, "Edward, I have something to tell you. I—"

Jacob interrupted her. "Forget it. You're gonna be waaaay too polite. Okay, so here it is, tick—your _banging_ her was just that. She was freakin' _banged_ up when she came sobbing her heart out to see me. Did it ever occur to you to that maybe _you_ were being a little too rough with her? Or that maybe—just _maybe_ she wasn't _enjoying_ herself as much as _you_ were?"

Bella was in tears. She wedged herself between them. "Please, Jacob, that's enough."

Edward wrinkled his brow, staring at Bella in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Feeling hurt and betrayed, he practically winced, "You told him about our intimate encounter?"

Jacob wrapped one arm around Bella's waist, and tucked her to his side protectively. He spoke before Bella could get a word out. "Why don't you put the right label on it, bloodsucker? It was breaking and entering, pure and simple. And—she didn't have to say _anything_ to me. It was written all over her body in black and blue tattoos, not to mention I could smell the blood still oozing—that, and your sickening scent smeared on her."

"Bella, love, I find it hard to imagine that you would disclose our most private moments to this dog. What we experienced was for no one else's ears. You belong to me now. You're my fiancée."

"Not anymore, Romeo. She ran to Paris, and I accepted her with open arms."

"Why are you doing all the talking, mutt? I want to hear it from her own lips." He turned to Bella, accusing her. "Is this true?"

Jacob's arm tightened around her, squeezing her in a show of encouragement. "Go ahead—tell him, Bells."

She looked into those perplexed golden eyes, stating the inevitable. "I'm sorry, Edward. I ... I can't go through with it—becoming your wife, I mean."

Extending her palm, she offered Edward the tiny box encasing her engagement ring.

His face contorted in pain as he slowly picked up the box. "Does this mean ..."

With her eyes averted, she stammered, "Yes ... I've chosen Jacob."

When she looked back at him, his face had fallen. Then, in a rush, she whimpered, "Please, Edward, say you'll forgive me."

"I can forgive you now. But with time, maybe you would see your mistake and change your mind. You're not thinking clearly. It would be best if you thought about this situation for awhile."

"No, I really don't see that happening. My mind is made up."

Jacob huffed. "I think it would be best if you left right now, before I throw you out the freakin' window. Ya see, I get a liiiiitttle bit cranky when I'm tired and I'd like to get in a few winks, 'cuz I _do_ need to sleep every once in a blue moon."

Waving his hand toward the vampire, Jacob remarked, "Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you'd make yourself scarce for the next couple of centuries while you're at it, too."

With his eyes narrowed, Edward fumed. "I'll leave, you miserable pup—for Bella's sake, but know this. I'll always be waiting, and if she needs anything, I'll be back in a heartbeat."

Not if Jacob could help it. "Big talk for someone who hasn't got one," Jacob snarked, acidly.

Edward turned, and a blur was all that Bella and Jacob noted as he flew out the casement.

* * *

Sagging onto the bed, Bella appeared to be exhausted. Then, she looked up at Jacob and suddenly went to pieces right before his eyes.

Jacob sat beside her, dragging her onto his lap.

"I'm sorry, Jake. I can't help it," she sobbed, as she burrowed her face into his bare chest.

His hand instinctively swept through her hair. "Hey, it's okay, honey. I understand.

"Do you want me to stay with you a little while longer? I can do that, if it'll make you feel better. Wait ... I know—I'll hang around until you fall asleep. How's that sound?"

Her head rose as she said, "You will?"

"Sure, sure."

Remembering their prior conversation, she lay back on the bed and motioning to her blankets, instructed, "Will you be all right, lying on top of the bedding?"

"That should do it, but as soon as you're off to lalaland, I'll be headin' out."

He positioned himself beside her, and cradled his head next to her ear, one arm draping about her shoulder. She sniffled for a few minutes until at last her breathing became shallow and even.

* * *

The shadows receded, and the room eventually filled with the light of a new day. Bella moaned in her sleep and Jacob opened one eye. What the ...? Jeez, he must've fallen asleep.

There was the sound of footfalls outside the door, and then a knock. Jacob rolled quickly out of bed and hid himself behind it on the floor. _Sh**! Charlie. Hope he didn't hear that._

The door opened and Charlie put his head inside. "Hey, kiddo, you better get crackin'. Aren't you going to school today?"

Her eyes popped open with a start. "Oh my gosh, I overslept. I'll be down in a minute."

Charlie closed the door and retreated down the stairs. The coast was clear. Jacob lifted his head above the side of the mattress, and Bella jerked in surprise, giving out a shriek of fright. "God, Jacob, you scared the crap out of me. What are you still doing here? I thought you'd have left hours ago."

"Like I told the leech—I was tired. I fell asleep, so sue me.

"Hey, since I'm here, and you have to get dressed for school and all—do you mind if I watch you put your clothes on."

Bella crossed her arms in front of herself, frowning. "Nice try, mister."

Jacob sighed loudly for her benefit. "If at first you don't succeed ..."

One eyebrow quirked mischievously. "Ya know, if I'd just stayed hidden, I could've peeked every now and then, and you would've never been the wiser."

He shrugged with his palms out facing the sky. "Hey, I'm only kidding. You know that, right? See ya this afternoon, huh?"

Standing, he walked up to her, kissed her soundly and proceeded to sail out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Going, Going, Gone

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

He called Bella right after school that day to make sure she was all right. She either _was_ or else in denial as usual.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He ran his hand quickly through his hair. She didn't sound _fine_—not at all. "You're _fine_ ... Why do you always say that? Just tell me the truth. Don't say you're fine if you're not."

She hated that he so willingly took her troubles upon his shoulders. They were already sagging under all his responsibility. "You've got your own problems. The last thing you need is to be worrying about me too. The hair on your head will turn gray. I think I like it better black."

"I worry anyhow. There's not much I can do about it. You're my whole world, Bells. It's my job to worry."

There was a pause at the other end of the call. "I'm sorry, but I've gotta go. I have a ton of homework to do."

Jacob slumped back into the wall. "I have patrol duty, so I won't get to see you tonight. Looks like we're both out of luck. I love you, honey."

"Love you too."

* * *

The poor wolf boy couldn't sleep that night. So much had happened the previous day, and every time he thought about that filthy leech grunting and pumping his ice pop into the love of his life, he would start to vibrate. He wanted to rip the head off the bloodsucker soooo bad. It would make him happy to chew off his male bits too. He was halfway between wolf and human all night long, in limbo—as in mid-shift. It was pretty annoying to say the least, and there was no Scotty in the transporter room to bring his molecules back where they originated.

Things reverted back to normal for the rest of the week—sort of. Bella would continue to hang out in the Taj and help her best friend tinker with his Rabbit. He didn't push the boundaries though, even though the tick was out of the picture. So, Jacob patiently waited for her to give him the cue as to when he could safely advance his attentions. Hugs and hand holding were as far as he got—much to his disappointment, but his heart was hopeful, ready and waiting.

Then one day they were sitting together on the couch watching a movie. Bella had her hair pulled back in a ponytail. There was a stray lock that had escaped the elastic holder, and was hanging along her neck. Jacob, not really thinking about it, gently swept it aside, and tried to tuck it back into the band. A few minutes later, it had fallen out again, and this time he couldn't resist. He held the hair back with one hand and kissed the spot where it had been. Uh-oh, one little kiss became two, then three. Jacob got closer, running his lips along her jaw line. Bella began to squirm. His lips crept closer to hers slowly, giving her a chance to resist if she chose to. When she didn't seem to mind, he surrendered to his masculine impulses. Soon their lips were working in tandem. Oh man, he could do this forever. It was better than he could have ever imagined in his wildest dreams. While the moans were getting louder and more frequent. Jacob pulled her in tighter, and that's when everything went to hell.

Bella suddenly stiffened and began to pull away from him, batting at his arms, and crying hysterically. "No, please," she begged.

God, what did he do? He was only kissing her. It was nothing to be alarmed about.

Letting his arms drop, he muttered, "Hey, hey, hey, it's okay. You've been through a lot."

"I'm sorry, Jake. I'm really sorry."

"It's too soon. I should have realized that. I was being stupid. I just love you so much, and waited so long."

Her eyes lowered, and she quietly responded. "I know."

She got up, ready to rush off. "I should go home."

"No wait, you don't have to leave yet. I'll be good."

He raised his hands and wiggled his fingers in the air. "See? No hands."

Bella sat down again, but an awkward silence descended like a grey cloud around them for the rest of the evening.

* * *

She didn't come by the next day, and Jacob gave her some space. A desperate wolf was not very attractive, as Quil once pointed out, but damn it, couldn't she at least call?

When she did finally venture to La Push the following afternoon, Jacob was still in the house, leaving a visitor in the Taj. Okay ... so it was _Mad Dog Lahote_. Bella was startled to see Paul— of all wolves going through Jacob's tools. Crap ... Paul. She and Paul always had an uneasy truce.

"It's gotta be here somewhere," he growled. Then sensing her presence, he turned to face her. Rolling his eyes, he folded his arms to let her know he wasn't exactly pleased to see her.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted her, coldly.

"Hey, Paul. You seen Jake?"

Flicking his head in the direction of the door, he responded, "He's in the house, probably moonin' over you as usual."

He began to move forward to get within talking distance of her. Bella immediately jerked, and stepped back a couple of paces.

Paul stopped, in shock, and shrugged. Where was the girl with the bad temper—the one that punched him in the face without blinking an eye?

"What's with you?"

She backed away further, and tripped over some wiring left lying on the floor. Paul rushed over to catch her before she could fall and face-plant on the cement. He no sooner had his arms about her waist, when she pushed his hands off of her, yelling, "Don't touch me!"

"Damn, girl; I'm not gonna drag your ass to my lair. So what's your beef?"

She sped out of the garage much to his surprise, and ran smack into Jacob's rock-hard pecs as he was coming out of the house.

Breathless, and with her palms out, she turned in the opposite direction. Hopping into her truck, she tore out of the driveway.

"Bella!" he shouted, but it was useless. His girl was already heading down the road. Just then, Paul came sauntering out of the garage. When Jacob spotted the bad boy, he put two and two together and came up with a resounding—%$%^&*(# # $$!

"What did you do to her, Paul?" he yelled as he got closer.

"Hey, waaaiiit a minute! I didn't lay a finger on 'er. Well, maybe I gave her a hand or two."

Jacob didn't like the smug look on the other boy's face. In a split second he phased, sailing into Paul, who followed suit. The two of them were at it until Paul's brain screamed, _Wolf!_

* * *

As they walked back to the yard, Paul insisted, "I told you, I didn't touch her—I swear. She just walked in, took one look at me, got all flustered, and started acting weird. And I mean weird—even weirder than usual. She's definitely certifiable. How can you stand it, man? That chick is high maintenance. She seriously could use some couch time at a shrink's office."

Jacob gave what Paul said some deep thought. Was Bella suffering from post traumatic stress disorder? It was just his luck. Things seemed to be going so well, and now this!

Thirty full minutes elapsed before Jacob called, but there was no answer at her house. She didn't pick up on her cell either. As a last resort, he phoned Newton's—nothing. What the hell ...?

_Okay_, he reasoned. _She's upset. So give her time to calm down._

Messages were left on her answering machine for the next couple of days.

"Hey, Bells. Can you call me, please? I don't know why you were so upset when you left the last time, but let's talk about it, okay?

"Bells, are you there? Can you pickup, if you are? Are you mad at me for some reason? C'mon, Bells; I'm dyin' here.

"Bella ... Stop bein' so stubborn. Will you just call me already? I'm goin' nuts!"

Why wouldn't she return his damn phone calls? This was bordering on ridiculous, or even cruel, if he really thought about it. Charlie had answered once or twice, so Jacob knew she had to be home, but she was too busy to talk? Since when?

On the fifth day, she finally spoke to him, but gave some lame excuse that she had been spending a lot of time at the library, doing research for a term paper. _Sure she was._

Jacob was getting concerned, but waited patiently. He thought about going wolf and running over there, but he restrained himself. He'd take the Rabbit, but as Murphy's law would have it, it was in need of a new battery. He nearly had enough saved to buy one. As soon as was finished fixing the Call's car, he'd get paid and could finally afford it.

* * *

Then one day, as Jacob sat at the kitchen table doing homework, Charlie called _him._

"What's going on, Jacob? Did you two have a fight or something?"

Jacob nervously tapped the pen he was holding on his notebook. "Beats me. She came over last week, and I didn't even get to say hello before she flew away from here like a bat outta hell."

"You haven't been getting fresh with her, have you?"

_Not likely_. "Are you kiddin'? I wish—but no, not even close."

"Your wishes better not be granted, Son."

Leaning back in his seat, Jacob groused, "Oh, c'mon, Charlie, you were young once. You know how it is."

"Yes, I do know, so you better be careful around my girl."

Charlie cleared his throat, then continued, "Well, listen, something's definitely wrong. She won't talk to me about whatever it is that's bothering her. Maybe she'll talk to you. If you find out anything, will you let me know? I'm really getting worried about her."

"Sure, sure." In a pig's eye! He was not touching that with a ten-footer. That'd be up to Bella, unless things got drastic in a hurry, and it looked like _drastic_ was right around the corner.

* * *

Another week rushed on by, with the same old run around. Jacob had enough of this crap. He was going to discuss the problem with her whether she wanted to or not.

After patrol one clear night, he ran in wolf guise to Bella's house. He surveyed the place swiftly. Charlie's cruiser was nowhere in sight. He must've been working late. Jacob thought about knocking on the door, but seeing as she'd been so elusive recently, he decided on the alternative. He went around to the side yard and looked up. Luckily her bedroom window was open. He climbed the big pine tree next to the wall and catapulted over the casement, landing quietly on the carpeted floor.

Sitting in the middle of her bed, she turned to him, startled, as he bellowed, "This is bullsh**, Bells. What the hell is goin' on? Talk to me, dammit!"

Her eyes darted away for a moment. "There's nothing to talk about. I've just been bogged down with work and school."

"Don't give me that crap. That never stopped you before. Two weeks, Bells—two weeks. You don't visit; you hardly ever answer my calls. Look ... if you don't want me bothering you anymore, then just say so, and I'll leave you alone. Is that what you want?"

Looking down at her fisted hands, she shook her head.

Jacob lowered his voice, regretting his outburst. "Sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you. But I miss you. The Taj is so empty without you in it."

He sighed, and clicked his tongue. "I hate to ask this, but did Paul say or do something that made you run from me that day?"

"No ... It's ..."

"It's what, honey?"

He stepped to the edge of the bed, and reached for her hand, but only managed to brush it lightly. Bella scuttled away at his touch, cowering back against the headboard of her bed. She pulled her knees up to her chin, with a look of sheer panic on her face.

Jacob tried once more to get close enough so he could console her, but again as soon as his warm hand got too near, she shuddered in fright.

His heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest. She was afraid of him—her best friend—her sweetheart? His voice slid around the lump in his throat. "Bells, please ... talk to me."

Her breathing accelerated, and he could literally smell her fear. This was worse than when the leech left her in the woods. At least then, she came to him for comfort and friendship. Now she was shaking in terror at the mere touch of his hand. More than ever, the wolf in him wanted a piece of that lousy tick. He did this to her. Jacob shrank back, feeling devastated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Interior Motives

Disclaimer: owns Twilight

* * *

"Look at me. It's Jake. You know I'd never hurt you, honey. But, if you want me to go, I will. Do you want me to?"

She hesitated, "Yes."

"Can I get a hug first?"

He leaned toward her, but she cringed, trying to back up further into the headboard. This was unreal. He drew away, and plopped down, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

_God dammit! Is this how it's gonna be? The leech ruins you, and I get to pick up the pieces—all over again?_

"Jeez, Bella. Look at you! I wanna kill him. This is his fault; he did this. God, I wish you had just listened to me."

Jacob started to choke on his words. "I can't stand seeing you like this." He hung his head, covering his face with his hands. He wished he could cry, but the tears wouldn't come. He was hurt and angry and frustrated all at the same time. Bella stared at him in a daze, too inside of herself to reach out to him; and still in her own world of hurt.

Jacob sat there for a few minutes, trying desperately to compose himself. When he was a little more in control, he stood beside the bed.

"I'm gonna go now. I can't help you if you won't let me. I'll wait for you to come to La Push. I won't come back here unless you ask me to ... it's just too painful. Bye, Bells. I love you." With that, he trudged down the stairs, and left by the front door.

* * *

When he got home, he was immediately on the phone calling the Cullen residence. Esme answered.

"How are you, dear?"

Why'd she always have to be so sweet? He was not in the mood for politeness. "Not good," he responded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Not quite as gruffly, he remarked, "No thanks, . I need to speak to Edward. Can you call him to the phone?"

"Oh, he's right here, Jacob."

No duh ... of course he was. The _mind reader_ had her brain picked clean before she could utter a word.

"What do you want, Mutt?"

Jacob heard Esme chastising him. "Now, Edward, be nice."

Pfft ... let Edward be nice—but there was no way in hell the wolf boy was going to be nice. Blunt and rude, that was Jacob's style when it came to the freakin' vampire. It was too exhausting to beat around the bush.

"Meet me at the treaty line in thirty minutes. It's about Bella."

"And if I decide not to comply with your request?"

His voice raised a couple of decibels, and he was starting to vibrate. "What request? I'm not asking you; I'm _tellin'_ you. You better be there. Trust me, you don't want me to come and get you. I'm already pretty _upset_."

Edward was well aware that Jacob was in a murderous mood. The animosity was practically oozing, thick and hot from the phone.

"We wouldn't want to get you more upset now, would we?"

"You're not as stupid as I thought. Thirty minutes, leech—no more."

* * *

They met at the treaty line as planned, Jacob being the first to arrive. The silver Volvo pulled up just a minute or two later.

Jacob walked with determination to the vehicle and wrenched the door open. "Get out!" he commanded.

"Make it quick," Edward growled. "I don't have all night."

With all the sarcasm he could muster, Jacob spit out, "I thought you had all of eternity. What's your hurry? Is it feeding time at the zoo? Oh, my mistake," he corrected himself. "It's time to ruin another girl's life."

Edward's nostril's flared, as he fired back, "I don't have to listen to this. Just get to the point."

"Here's the point, bloodsucker. I left Bella in her room a few minutes ago. She was scared to death—of me, and it's _you_ who made her act that way.

"Sneak a peek, Eddie." Jacob clenched his teeth, and seething, hissed, "I hope it makes you happy."

Thinking about Bella at his recent meeting with her, Jacob's memory was loud and clear. He watched as Edward's face crumpled in distress.

"Nice work, huh? You've changed her all right. She's not one of the undead, but she's _dead_ to everyone around her. Hope it was worth it to you, Leech."

He trotted back to his Rabbit—mission accomplished. Maybe that was a cruel thing to do, but the bloody parasite needed to know what turmoil his selfish actions were responsible for. He would've liked to rough him up a bit, but then the whole treaty would fall apart, and it would be his fault. This was between Jacob and Edward, no sense in dragging the whole tribe into it.

Edward already was apprised of the physical injury he had caused Bella. But seeing her in such a state now, and in living color, left nothing to his imagination. The realization of what harm he did pierced the distraught vampire like a wooden stake, and he slid back against the door of his car. Could he ever atone for what he had done? He'd lost her for sure.

* * *

Jacob's mind was worn out with worry and thinking about what he could do to help his girl. Light bulb moment! He'd pass the ball to Leah. He knew she would never break his confidence, and she was a master at shielding whatever thoughts she wanted to remain private.

The door to the Clearwater residence opened, and Leah peered out. With her ever-present scowl apparent, she blurted, "Oh, hell, it's you. Look ... it's not my turn to patrol, so go tell himself, to find someone else."

His face was flushed in embarrassment. Imagine, Jacob Black stooping to get Leah's opinion on what was ailing his girl. She didn't like Bella, and didn't bother to hide it either. Would she even want to help? He wondered if this was a good idea or not, but desperation had driven him to this point, so he soldiered on. "No, I'm not here with any message, I just need some advice."

"Whaaat? Don't tell me—Swan. It's always that Swan chick. I'm tellin' ya. She is _poison_, and you need an antidote pronto. Ya know, Mary Tsosie sells these little bottles of helpful potions. You should go pay her a visit."

"Yeah, well not today. I don't want an antidote. I'm still hopelessly in love with her."

"You're hopeless all right. Gawd, what a sucker you are. So what is it this time?"

Leah, shoved the door open wider. C'mon in and tell me all about it; lucky for you, my Soap got canceled."

* * *

They sat at the kitchen table while Jacob collected his thoughts. Leah kept eye contact with him, waiting for him to start the damn conversation.

She started drumming her fingers on the table top. "Well, are you gonna say somethin' or just stare at me all day. I have things to do, ya know. I could be polishing my nails or playing an exciting game of tiddly-winks."

"Jeez, I don't know how to tell you this without shocking the freakin' hell outta you."

Her mouth dropped open in mock surprise. "No ... You mean Bella is really a guy?"

Jacob couldn't put a stop the smile that sneakily spread to his lips. "Okay, here it is. She and that vamp lover of hers actually got it on. And—"

"Stop—stop! Gawd, no details, puh-leeeze. What ever possessed her to let him—"

This time, Jacob interrupted. "Yeah, I know. It's horrifying, but anyway, when he finished with her, she came to me all ripped to shreds, and mapped out with purple splotches. She dumped him, and said she changed her mind and wanted to know if I still loved her. She's chosen me now, but the thing is, our relationship was goin' great until we got a little physical. All of a sudden, she started avoiding me, and she wouldn't let _any_ guys near her.

"Even her dad is concerned. He asked me if I knew anything. What was I supposed to say? _Jeez, Charlie, your daughter's vampire lover did a lousy job of screwing her, and now she's seriously screwed up?_

"Then to make matters worse, the other night, she actually backed away from me, and flinched when I tried to touch her. She was curled up into a ball when I left.

"I don't know, Lee, I put her back together once, but this is different. Do you think I can do it again?"

"You're asking me? I was amazed at how patient you were with her the last time she fell to pieces. I woulda told her to hit the damn road. But, there's a bigger question here, and that is: Is she really worth it?"

"Well then let me ask you—if Emily wasn't around anymore, and Sam needed emotional support, would he be worth it?"

Leah stood, pushing the chair away from the table, and pointing a finger at Jacob, groused, "You just had to bring up Sam, didn't you? Okay, Black, touché.

"Geesh, this is a tough one. You're gonna hafta take it reaaallly slow, no matter how much your hormones are hammerin' at ya. She needs serious proof that you're not gonna go at her like he did. I know you've got a boatload of patience, but this is gonna stretch ya to the limit."

She wet her lips and continued, "I gotta say though, this is way beyond me. Looks like she might need more than your help. What I really think is that you should let Billy know, and maybe he can leak it to Charlie someway. Sounds like her dad already realizes there's somethin' goin' on with her anyhow. Sorry, that's all I've got."

Jacob kicked his chair back, getting ready to leave. He walked toward his pack member, and gave her a hug.

She pushed him away gently. "Oh gawd, don't get all mushy on me now."

"I really appreciate this. Thanks, Lee."

Leah smiled—well almost. "Whaaatever ... Now get lost."

* * *

He trotted back to the little red house, his head all jumbled and his heart running on empty. A thousand ways to break the news to his dad ran a _dress rehearsal_ inside his brain.

When he entered his home, Billy wheeled into the living room to meet him. He had an inkling that his son was finally going to spill the beans. It was not like him to be so somber; something was gnawing at him—something big—at least in the heart department.

"So, Jacob, you ready to tell me what's on your mind these days? Or should I ask: What's that girl done to you this time?"

How did his dad always seem to know? It was uncanny.

Jacob sat across from Billy. "Yeah, you hit a homer. I just came back from Leah's and she told me I needed to talk to you."

Billy's head tilted at a slight angle. "Bella's not pregnant, is she?"

"Jeez, I hope not."

"It's a matter of the heart then, eh? Well, you came to the right place."

"God, I don't know how to say this."

"One word at a time, Son."

"Here goes nothin' then. Edward scored with Bella, if you get my drift." Jacob winced at this point. "Only, it ... didn't go so well."

His father tipped his head back, and with eyes closed, shook it back and forth in disappointment. He took in a lungful of air, and started. "Remember that day when I sent you to the car to look for your sisters' picture. I told her at that time, how dangerous he was, and that she should stay away from him. I guess I wasted my breath. I should have realized she wouldn't take a warning from a superstitious old man."

"That makes two of us. She didn't listen to me either. But that's not the end of the story, Dad. Bella came to me right after the deed was done. She was all covered in bruises, and well, to put it politely, she was torn and bleeding from her female parts."

Jacob leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "I helped her break up with the jerk, and she said she wanted to be with me. Now, all at once, she acts like all guys are gonna jump her bones. She won't let me touch her, or even get near her. I don't know what to do. I still love her no matter what."

"I know that—but there's something else you need to think about. The fact is, she may never be the same; she may never get over this. If in the future you decide to stay together, there's a possibility that you might never be able to get intimate with her. I'm not saying it _will_ happen, but the possibility is there."

"I don't care about that."

"You can say that now all you want, but the truth is, it'll come between you. You'll begin to resent her, and all the love in the world won't save your relationship."

"But what can I do right now?"

"Hmn ... I'm thinking. But first of all, does Charlie know about this?"

"Are you serious? I doubt it. If she won't talk to me, she definitely won't talk to her dad. You know how they are. He's worried about her too; he even told me so. I gave him my word that I'd let him know as soon as I found out what was goin' on with her, but I don't think it's my place to do that."

Billy looked into Jacob's eyes. "And now, you want me to help you out? You want me to talk to Charlie?"

"Would you? I mean ... what do you think?"

"I think if it was my daughter, I would want to know."

Jacob sighed loudly. "Why does love have to be so damn hard?"

"If it was smooth sailing all the time, life would be boring. You can stop your worrying. You're going to get wrinkles like your ol' man. I'll take care of this. Now come over here and give your dad a hug."

His dutiful son knelt in front of the sage, wrapping his long arms about the older man's shoulders. Billy patted him on the back. "I know how hard it was coming to me like this. I'm proud of you; I love you, Son. Everything will be all right. You'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Draggin' My Heart Around

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

A/N: Do not worry, this story will not end like BD. No way, no how. Have faith in me, guys. Jake will not imprint on a spawn, hint, hint.

* * *

Jacob went into his room, and flopped onto his lumpy old bed. He was exhausted, not physically, but the emotional toll was weighing him down. His limbs felt as heavy as the organ that was steadily pumping away in his chest. Sleep overtook him quickly. It was a short nap, and when he awoke it was to Billy's conversation on the phone. He couldn't help but overhear what he and Charlie were discussing:

"Jacob told me you were worried about Bella's behavior. Now, don't get upset—but my son knew all along what the problem was.

"Because he didn't feel it was right to tell you, that's why. He was hoping that Bella would do that.

"Yes, that's why I'm calling. Just promise you won't go off half-cocked, in cop mode, eh. No ... I'm sure she's afraid to talk to you. Yes, it _is_ that serious.

"No, no—it's not drugs.

"Just calm down and I'll tell you. Charlie ... Charlie ...! Hold up there just a gol-darn minute ... Now you listen to _me. _Andlet me make this perfectly clear—this has nothing to do with Jacob. In fact, your daughter came to him for help. We've been friends for a long time. You know better than that. My Jacob would never hurt Bella.

"Well, if you'd stop interrupting me, I might be able to say something. Okay then, that's more like it ... So here it is: seems she and Edward got carried away. Yes, that's what I said—carried away. What do you think I mean? Do I have to spell it out? Yes, they had sex. S.E.X ... sex. I guess he lost control of himself. Jacob said she was bruised and bleeding when she came to him.

"How should I know why she wouldn't tell you? Maybe she was afraid you'd go gunning after the guy. That'd be my guess. Anyhow, she let Jacob know that she gave Edward her permission, so it was partly her fault. Why he couldn't control himself is another matter.

"Now the big problem is, she won't let Jacob or _any_ boy get close to her. I want you to understand that _my_ boy is crushed. He's in love with her, and I believe she loves him too, but this has built a huge wall between them.

"Do you think that would help? But would Carlisle speak to you? That's true; he does owe you that much. Well, get back to me if things get better for her. Bella's not the only one who got hurt in this mess. Jacob's not been himself either. He misses her. Yes, I'll let him know. Thanks, Charlie. Hey, we still on for this Saturday? I hear the fish are biting up at Lake Pleasant. All right—see you then. Bye."

Jacob waited a few minutes to make his appearance in the living room. He stood behind the couch, and brushed away a piece of lint from the back of it. He looked up at Billy. "I heard you talking to Charlie. Thanks, Dad."

"Anytime, Son. Next time though, I would hope you'd come to me sooner. Maybe all this might have been put behind you already."

"Agreed!"

* * *

Charlie wasted no time to seek out Carlisle. He took the cruiser to the hospital in his hurry to get things straightened out. It was lunch hour, and he caught him in his office pretending to take a lunch break.

He popped his head inside the room. "Dr. Cullen, I need to speak to you. It's urgent."

Carlisle looked up from some papers he had on his desk, but he was aware that Charlie was coming down the hallway well before he hit the door. "Come in, and sit down. What can I help you with?"

"It's Bella. She's in a bad way."

Nodding, Carlisle remarked, "That's understandable. She and Edward broke their engagement."

"Yeah, well, that's not all that's been broken. Bella and your son had intimate relations a few weeks ago, and he lost control. To say things got a little out of hand is an understatement. I just found out that she went to Jacob Black for help. He says she was covered in bruises, and well, you can just imagine the rest."

Carlisle's eyes got big. "I can assure you that Esme and I had no knowledge of this. We did not raise our son to be so irresponsible. You have my sincerest apologies, and I'll see to it that this doesn't happen again."

Her dad could tell that the good doc was appalled by this disclosure. Carlisle's son wasn't the angel he thought he was.

"You're damn right. If I catch Edward anywhere near my daughter, he'll be taking up one of your beds here. That's a promise I intend to keep. In the meantime, what can we do about Bella? She won't let any boy to even look at her now."

"I'll see what I can do from my end. And thank you, Chief, for bringing this to my attention. Again, I'm sorry for all the pain Edward has caused your family."

Charlie left Forks hospital, with a knot still twisting in his stomach. He had a faint hope that Carlisle could change the atmosphere at the Swan home, and that Bella would soon be her old self again.

* * *

School was out, and Bella was ready to get in her truck, when Carlisle showed up in the parking lot. That was odd. What was he doing here? Please ... he wasn't going to try to talk her into going back to Edward, was he? He smiled, waving at her and slowly approached her truck. "May I talk to you for a minute?"

The doctor looked at her, concern in his golden eyes. He knew, didn't he? She wondered if Edward had confessed. What could she say? It wasn't Carlisle's fault that she was so messed up. He was a gentle soul.

She readjusted the strap on her backpack. "I guess. What did you want to talk about?"

"I think you know. I'm here to apologize for my son's reckless behavior and make amends. It's too late to repair the physical damage, but maybe you could come see me during your lunch hour, and again in the evening after my work schedule, to discuss what happened that day. It may make you feel better. You'll never be back to normal if you keep this all bottled up inside of yourself.

"No one needs to know. I won't tell your father and especially not Edward. Do you think you could do this?"

"I don't know, Carlisle."

"You need to talk to someone, Bella. Just think about, all right? If you decide to pursue it, then drop by this evening at my office. I'll wait for you."

Carlisle left, and Bella drove home. He was right; she couldn't live like this any longer. She kept seeing the look on Jacob's face when she shied away from him. He was hurt from her actions, through no fault of his own. He was innocent. He didn't deserve to be treated this way. He was in love with her, for Pete's sake. She had loved him too before this awful feeling got a grip on her heart. She decided she had to do something; she'd do what Carlisle suggested. What could it hurt?

And so that evening, she started her therapy sessions with Dr. Cullen.

* * *

She continued her meetings with Carlisle, and started to feel so much better, if it weren't for stomach problems, but when Friday came, she felt life crumbling around her again. She went into the backyard and out through the gate, placing a trash bag in the bin outside her yard. She collapsed onto the ground, crying. She drew her knees up to her chin, and sat there, her mind filled with ugly thoughts. What was she going to do? Her future looked gloomy. She wondered if Carlisle could do anything to help her now.

* * *

Nothing seemed to change during that week, but then on that Friday, Jacob got a surprise call from the girl who had been MIA for so long.

"Bella?" He couldn't believe it. There she was on the phone actually speaking to him. She didn't sound any more animated though, and that made him a little nervous, but still ...

"Can I come over?"

Was she kidding? "Jeez, I'd be a total idiot if I said, no."

"I'll be there soon. Will you meet me in the garage? I don't want Billy around eavesdropping."

"Sure, sure."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes."

His heart skipped a beat. She was coming to see him—with no coercing. She was doing this of her own free will.

As promised, the rusted behemoth rumbled down the road and pulled into his yard, beside the Taj. He cautiously stepped forward to greet her, but to his amazement, she popped open the door to the truck, and came barreling out, throwing herself into his arms. Poor Jacob was thoroughly confused. What brought this on? One minute she was cringing in the corner of her bed and now she was clinging to him like her life depended on it.

Jacob lifted her chin so he could look at her face. Her eyes were red and swollen—not a good sign.

He walked with his arm around her waist, until they entered his safe haven. "Uh ... Bells, not that I'm not happy to see you, but ... jeez ... what the hell? I can't keep up. You've got me on this emotional roller coaster.

"I take it you're ready to talk to me now?"

He heard her heart flutter inside her chest, as she pulled away. "I've really hurt you, and I'm so, so sorry about that. I don't know what happened. This whole situation just hit me all of a sudden ... and I got scared. I didn't want any guy to touch me. Every time a boy got too close, I could imagine seeing that look in Edward's eyes."

"So how did you—"

"I've been talking to Carlisle. He's had lots of experience in psychology. He told me I needed to face my problems head on and not run away from them, or shut myself down. I've seen him twice a day, every day, for the last six days. He sees me on his lunch hour at his office, and then I go after he finishes his shift. It's really made me think more clearly, and rationally, you know?"

Bella took in a breath, and paused. Jacob started to say something, but she covered his mouth with her fingers to stop him. "But that's not the only reason I came. I'm here today to be fair to you, and because I have something important to tell you about. I ... I don't deserve you Jake."

He began prying her fingers from his lips. "Please, let me finish.

"And if after I tell you why I came here ... I mean ... if you decide to never see me again, I'll understand."

She gazed up at him with her big chocolate eyes, all bloodshot from crying. Jacob held his breath, waiting for the next blow. Why did his life have to be fraught with complications? What catastrophic wave was she going to drown him in now? He swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

"Just spit it out, Bells," he groaned.

"Jake ... I'm ... I'm pregnant."

Sh**, sh**, sh**! If it had been _his_ baby she was carrying, he'd be in shock, but still happy. As it stood, he _was_ in shock, but decidedly—_not_ happy. There was a used spark plug lying on the garage floor. Jacob kicked it across to the far wall in frustration. It burst into a million pieces mimicking the way his heart felt at that moment.

How was this even possible? Edward was a vampire for cryin' out loud. But he should have protected her. Couldn't he have at least worn a damn condom? Oh right, his icicle probably would've frozen the latex, making it splinter to pieces. Jeez, he ruined her physically and mentally, and now he left her holding the amniotic sack? Freakin' bloodsucker!

Jacob inhaled and exhaled slowly, calming himself. He stood in silence, processing the horrible news. As his mind mulled it over, one thought kept crowding out all the others. _I wanna kill him. I wanna kill him. I wanna kill him. _Then as an afterthought_, I wanna tear him into tiny freakin' pieces of glittery confetti, seal it up in a giant envelope, and send it airmail to Volterra._

Bella took his silence as, _I'm done with you_. She didn't blame him in the least. If she was in his shoes, she'd have been tossed out on her ear by now. She made her bed with the vampire, and now she was forced to sleep in it, even if he didn't.

Could things get any worse? Her best friend and _almost_ lover received the news badly. How would she explain this turn of events to anyone else? Her life literally sucked!

Unable to face him a minute longer, Bella raced out of the Taj, leaving Jacob staring at the floor bewildered. She climbed into the cab, and started the engine. As she did so, Jacob snapped out of his trance, and running from the garage, caught sight of her truck pulling out onto the road.

* * *

**A/N:** In this story, Bella will have a normal pregnancy, up until a surprise happens, and I'm not tellin', but it will be totally plausible.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Weathering the Storm

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Jacob shook off his stupor, and returned to the Taj to get his bike. He pulled back the tarp, and to his dismay, the back tire was flat. Great—of all times for this to happen. He quickly uncovered the second cycle and revved her up. He was speeding toward Forks in a split second, chasing after the girl he loved. Why hadn't she waited? He didn't get a chance to say a word to her. He was just stunned. That kind of news would addle anyone's brain.

For once he thanked his lucky stars that the old Chevy was a snail in contrast to his transport. He roared down the pike and pulled up alongside the truck. Waving his arms at Bella, he tried to get her attention. Of course the obstinate girl kept right on driving, ignoring his attempts to signal her. He could be just as obstinate. He leaned on the horn. Beeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

She turned her head, and glared at him, then she rolled down the window. "Go home, Jacob. Just leave me alone."

"I _can't_ leave you alone, not now, not ever. Why are you being so stubborn? Now, pull over!"

Bella refused to listen, and stayed on course.

Jacob was desperate, so putting aside his own safety, he gunned the engine and swept around the vehicle. The motorcycle halted in front of her bumper. She either had to slam on the brakes or run him over.

The truck came to a screeching halt, the tires smoking in protest. Phew! Good thing he had adjusted the brakes last month.

Bella stuck her head out the cab window, shouting at him. "God, Jake, are you crazy? I could have killed you."

His long legs un-straddled themselves from the seat of the bike; he kicked the stand into place on the asphalt, then he walked toward the Chevy. He opened the other door and slid onto the seat beside her.

Bella eyed him, incredulous. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? If you're leaving, then I'm goin' with you."

"Didn't you hear what I said back there?"

He nodded. "Heard every word."

"How can you sit there, or even look at me?"

He laughed, humorlessly. "Good question ... I don't know. You're probably gonna be the death of me yet. If only I didn't love you so much. I'm such a sucker for you."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Why aren't you angry? Why aren't you yelling at me?"

Jacob shrugged and slumped back into the seat. "Do you actually think I'm not upset by all of this? My girl giving birth to half-human baby? I'm not exactly thrilled about the whole thing. But there's nothin' much I can do about it now, is there?

"You're too good for me, Jake. I'll only cause you more heartache. I should just let you go."

Bumping her shoulder with his, he responded. "C'mon, don't say that. We'll figure something out."

Her tear ducts erupted. "How? How could I have been so stupid? What am I going to _do_? It's hopeless."

She sobbed into her hands, as Jacob pulled her into his side. "And what is the pack going to say about this?"

Sh**, the pack. He hadn't thought that far ahead. They'd probably be out for blood. He wondered, would the child even have any blood?

"Let me worry about that. I'll handle the pack." _I hope._

Getting out of the truck, he carted his bike to the rear and stowed it in the bed. He stepped up into the cab once more and nudged Bella gently to the other side. "Shove over, Bells. I'm driving. We're going back to my place."

* * *

Jacob was leaning against the door of the Rabbit. The conversation was still in progress. "You're absolutely sure?"

"Yes, I'm _sure_. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that two pink lines means _pregnant._"

"Well, the kit could've been defective."

"Highly unlikely." Bella plopped down on the old orange crate, and sighed.

"You're grasping at straws, Jake. There's no way out of this. And no, I am not having an abortion."

"Hey, did I say that?"

"Not in so many words. But ... I can't do it. This baby is innocent. He didn't ask to be born. It was my stupidity. Why should he pay the price? I deserve what I got."

Shifting his weight, Jacob crossed one foot over the other. "Does Charlie know?"

"You're the only one I've told so far. I just found out this afternoon, and came straight here."

"You've got time yet. Anything could happen between now and then. So, let's park it for now, okay?"

He lifted her from the crate, holding her snugly and kissed her hair. She murmured into his chest. "I wish I had never set eyes on Edward. I was meant to be with you. Why didn't I see it sooner?"

"I don't know, Bells. Maybe all this will make us appreciate each other more."

She pulled away from his embrace. "I've gotta go make supper. Will you come to the house and eat with us?"

"Jeez, I guess I could squeeze in the time, but what's for dessert?"

"Chocolate roll—I made it last night."

"All right then. Five thirty?"

"Uh-huh."

He gave her a high five, and walked her to the waiting vehicle.

* * *

Jacob patted his stomach. "I never had a tamale before you blew into town. Now I'm ruined. Sometimes I feel like I'd kill for one."

"The tamale killer, huh? Nice ring to it," Charlie chortled.

"I'm serious. These are great. Ya got any I could take home with me?"

"Only give him two. The rest are _mine_."

"My gosh, are you both going to duel over my tamales?"

Giving her a wink, Jacob commented, "Not if you give me three."

* * *

At 6:40, Bella and Jacob were standing by his car. He was looking at her so wistfully. Bella easily read his mind.

"It's okay, Jake. You can kiss me if you want."

"You sure about this? I don't want you to ... you know, be afraid of me again."

Sensing his reluctance, Bella became the aggressor. Her arms snaked around his neck, her lips pressed to his.

He kept a tight rein on himself, not allowing his impulses to escalate. The kiss was sweet and tender, not as passionate as he would've liked but he couldn't chance sending her down in that hideous spiral again. They separated at last. Jacob went home to La Push and Bella went to see Carlisle for her next hour of therapy.

* * *

The following week, Bella decided to go to the Cullens' residence. Alice answered the door. "Bella!" she squealed, jumping up and down. She was immediately enveloped in Alice's arms. "Oh, Bella, it's so good to see you. I've missed you to pieces."

Emmett came flying down the staircase. "Hey, my favorite little human. Let go, Allie, I need to get in a good squeeze too."

Alice no sooner released her than Emmett had her lifted in the air, twirling her above his head. Rosalie was the next one to make an entrance. "Put her down, you big oaf. You're being so juvenile. What is _she_ doing here anyway?"

Emmett set Bella back on her feet. "I don't know, Rosie-girl, why don't you ask her?"

Alice answered for her. "Don't bother. She's here to see Edward and Carlisle."

Rosalie looked confused. "Carlisle? I can see Edward, but Carlisle?"

"Don't look at me. I'm not telling. That's for the three of them to decide."

"Why couldn't I have some power that's useful? I'd like to look into someone's brain for a change."

"Man, not me. Who wants all that garbage floatin' around in my head?"

After an eye roll, Rosalie exclaimed, "Oh yes, you have so many other important things to think about in there. C'mon monkey man. Let's leave the little human alone."

Emmett wiggled his eyebrows. "You're right. I can think about something much more important." He swept Rosalie up in his arms, and ran up the stairs to their bedroom.

Alice turned to her friend. "I just heard Carlisle pull into the garage. I'll go get Edward; he's been sulking in his room for weeks."

* * *

Carlisle entered the room, surprised to see Bella there. "I wasn't expecting you until seven at my office. Is there a problem?"

"Yes. A big one."

"Let's go into the family room, and discuss it."

"Excuse me for saying this, but I need Edward here to hear this too—from my lips, not your mind."

They went into the room and sat across from each other. Edward came in looking the worse for wear, and stood behind Carlisle.

Speaking in his fatherly tone, Carlisle said, "You don't have to be shy around us. Say what you have to. We'll listen without judgment."

"I'm pregnant, pure and simple."

The doctor blinked in shock, knowing what this meant, but Edward went into a rage.

His eyes bored into hers, accusing her. "Why, Bella, why? I knew you shouldn't have trusted that filthy mutt. Look what he's done to you. Brought you down to his level—the gutter."

Carlisle put out his palm to halt Edwards blistering tirade. "I don't think you understand, Son."

The angry vampire sneered, and thundered on, peering at her, "Oh, I understand perfectly. She's in trouble and she's come to us for help. Well, you made your choice, love. Now bear with the consequences."

"Edward, stop," his father admonished. "The child is yours."

That stopped him all right—stopped him cold. "What ...? But ..."

Bella quietly explained, "I never slept with Jacob. _You_ fathered this baby."

Edward sat on the seat adjoining Carlisle's. His anger had vanished, but his brow was furrowed. His thumb and forefinger of one hand were pinching the bridge of his nose; his other became a pedestal for his chin, while his elbow rested on his knee. "How is that possible?" he groaned.

"There have been some instances, so it _is_ possible, obviously. What we need to do now, is come up with a plan to care for this baby."

Suddenly, Edward became very animated. "You'll live here with us. He will want for nothing."

"No, I won't do that. You can help support your child, but I won't live here. That would be a slap in Jacob's face."

"This is insane. I think I know what would be best for my child."

"Do you? This is my child too. I want him to grow up in a normal atmosphere."

"Normal ... as in a _hovel_ in La Push? You can't be serious."

Carlisle rose to his feet. "This is getting us nowhere. Edward you need to apologize for your outburst, and we'll certainly talk about this later. Bella, you know we will do everything in our power to help you. If you'd let us, we would be glad to set up housing for you and the baby."

Edward departed the room in a huff, without a word of remorse.

Bella disregarded his rude exit. "Thank you, Carlisle. I think I'll be going now."

"I'll see you to the door. And Bella, I'm sorry for my son's actions."

As she stood in the doorway, she heard Rosalie say, "Did you hear that? A baby!"

Edward shot back, "This is none of your business."

"Hey, dude. We heard the news, so now it is our business."

"You tell him, Emmett."

Bella left the home and thought, _Well, at least it made a few people happy._ She knew there was no way that Charlie would be part of that group however, so she'd wait until the last possible moment to break the news to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Spilled Beans

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

Jacob's voice echoed from deep inside the engine, and he nearly hit his head on the hood as he reared back to yell, "He said Whaaaat? Good thing I wasn't there. That house isn't big enough for me and my wolf."

He wagged his rear end back and forth. "One flick of my tail and Esme's antique vases would be ceramic jigsaw puzzles. Slam, smash, uh-oh."

The snickering began, as he removed his head from his personal money pit, and wiped his hands on an already greasy rag.

Bella stood beside him, bracing her arms on the body of the car. She leaned back slightly to avoid getting any grease on herself. "I don't get it. What's so funny about breaking Esme's antiques?"

"Not the breaking part, Bells, it's the putting the things back together. I can just see them gluing each little piece. They'll look like Picassos, when they're done."

Her hand instinctively touched her abdomen, tracing circles round and round. "They might need those Picassos to help me raise this baby."

His laughter faded quickly as her comment grounded them in reality. Jacob suddenly felt the need for some fresh air. He snatched up her hand and pulled her toward the door. "C'mon, Bells, let's take a walk on the shore."

* * *

With fingers interlaced, they sauntered along the beach. Not a word was spoken. The only sounds were the gulls overhead, and the rush of the salt-water as it beat upon the pebbled shore. Bella watched; her eyes following the waves as they crashed and retreated, leaving flecks of foam behind.

They made the long circuit and arrived at their _bench_. Jacob sat and patted the area next to him. Bella shook her head and stepped away.

"You ready to go back?"

"No, let's stay a while longer."

"Well, take a load off then. Come and sit here with me."

Bella's gaze traveled the whole length of the driftwood. Her fingers ran along the smooth surface. "This old piece of wood holds a lot of fond memories for me. I don't want to destroy that by sitting here today."

"Hey, girl, I'm insulted. You're in this spot with me—that should add another _good_ memory, at least in my mind."

"Jake ... I'm sorry ... for everything that happened—for all these bad memories."

"Don't start that again. The past can't be changed. Look ... I love you. Now come sit down, will ya? I need to warm you up." He winked at her and teased, "Do I hafta come and getcha?"

Bella turned away, staring at the ocean. Jacob hopped off the log, and came up behind her, his arms imprisoning her waist within them. He nuzzled the side of her neck. "Okay, you win, so let's sit on the sand."

He plunked himself down, and pulled her onto his lap. Bella didn't put up a struggle in the least, not that she could escape his iron clasp anyway. She was getting cold, standing there in the wind, and Jacob was always so warm. "How's this?" He asked, knowing full well that she was more than agreeable.

"Hmn, hmn."

Jacob was in the mood for a kiss; maybe that would also improve _her_ mood. He angled her head just right, wet his lips and went for it. Every kiss was like the first. He'd never tire of that overwhelming feeling. She was feeling it too. He could tell by the way she got all soft and clingy, and the way her heart pitter-pattered in her chest.

Her wolf boy grinned after peeling his mouth away from her. "How's that?"

"Better." Yep, he did it again. Jacob conquered the gloom that had descended on her, resulting in a smile breaking out upon her lips.

Jacob kept her close, snuggled and warm against him. "Beautiful day," he murmured into her hair.

"Only because I'm here with you," she responded.

They sat together like that until the alarm clock in Jacob's stomach went off. _Feed me,_ it screamed. Jacob shrugged; there was no arguing with his stomach. It was time to refuel his muscled mass. He helped Bella to her feet and they walked back to his little red house.

* * *

That night, Jacob was patrolling when those damn thoughts splashed across his sub-conscious like the headlines on a newspaper. What he wouldn't give for a little bit of privacy.

Quil nudged Jacob's shoulder with his muzzle_. Whoa, this is news! How did you hide this from us for so long?_

_We're your best friends, why didn't you tell us? So what are you gonna name the kid?_

_Edward jr._

Embry slowed to a walk. _Bad joke. No, really. Do you have names picked out?_

_No._

_You don't seem too excited about it._

Quil interjected, _I know it's bad timing and all, but still ... _

_You may as well know—the baby isn't mine. It's Edward's._

_But I thought— _Embry began.

_Yeah, apparently so did the leech._

_Damn ... Sam is gonna go ballistic._

_Quil, do me a favor and try to keep a lid on it for now, okay?_

_Sure, Jake anything you say._

* * *

The following days, Bella spent most of her free time in Jacob's garage. She seemed to be running on all pistons except for the occasional times when she got that pained expression on her face. That's when she would remember that she was housing Edward's child in her womb.

Jacob would always be on the lookout for it and his arms would immediately wrap her up in his love. His words though, fell on deaf ears, despite his best intentions. He repeatedly whispered, "It'll be okay; somehow it'll all work out. I don't want you worrying."

Even though his words were hollow, his strong embrace kept her calm.

* * *

Charlie was still in the dark about the recent development, but by the end of the week, things became quite clear. He stepped over the threshold of his front entrance after work one day, and found an envelope addressed to Bella in very elegant script. Apparently, someone had inserted it underneath the door. Upon lifting it up, several bills slipped out along with a note. Now, ordinarily, he would not have intruded on her privacy, but as he scooped up the money, he quickly discovered he was picking up a trail of hundred dollar bills. Charlie was doubly astounded to find that it amounted to fifteen hundred smackers. One guess as to who would be giving his daughter money. Was this Edward's way of making amends? Paying her off?

The note was face up, staring at him, begging to be read.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_Nothing can erase what I've done._ He got that right. _I'm so sorry; I never dreamed this could happen. I know at this time you want nothing more to do with me, but please accept this money._ It _will help you with the expenses for our child._ What? He read that line twice, as his face heated up to the boiling point.

_Know that whatever you need for him, I am willing to do. Our whole family will support your decisions as to where you will live, and how to obtain childcare so you may finish your schooling. If ever you change your mind, I will accept you back without question. I love you still._

_Yours Always,_

_Edward_

Charlie entered the kitchen with the paper money, note and envelope in his hand. He threw it all onto the table, muttering curses under his breath. That Cullen boy really did a number on his daughter. Being the chief of police, he couldn't very well murder him, but maybe he could turn a blind eye if Jacob went over there and taught him a lesson or two—or three or four. He never was a violent man himself, but by god, that thought gave him an extreme sense of satisfaction.

He sat at the table, not moving an inch and waited for his only daughter to come home. The longer he sat there, the more his thoughts turned to Bella and how she must be feeling. His heart was softened—his little girl—so much suffering had befallen her lately.

* * *

Bella came in, only to find Charlie looking at her with tears in his eyes, and holding what appeared to be a letter. The first thing that sprang to her mind was that something had happened to Renee.

"Oh my gosh, Dad, is Mom all right?"

"She's fine. It's you I'm worried about."

Uh-oh, did he know? He couldn't, could he? No, Carlisle would never betray her confidence. Her coat and backpack were quickly hung on the wall peg, and she sat beside him at the table. Charlie handed the envelope to her and said, "This came for you."

As she finished opening the envelope, one hand flew up covering her mouth. Her face burned with the flames of guilt. She felt her dad's eyes on her, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. The secret was out. It was an embarrassing revelation, but also a relief. She and Jacob didn't have to carry around that burden by themselves any longer. But her poor dad; she'd let him down. He must've been so disappointed in her.

With her eyes focused on the table, and her voice sounding more like a squeak, she explained, "I was going to tell you when the time was right. I had to be sure first." She finally looked up at her father. "I don't blame you if you're mad at me."

Charlie didn't blink an eye, his voice soft and even. "Who else knows?"

"Just Jacob and the Cullens."

"I see ..."

Oh no, what was he thinking? "Dad—please don't say anything to Mom."

"I don't intend to. I'll leave that up to you. But what about Jacob? How is he dealing with this?"

"He's definitely not happy about it, but he's been a saint. He didn't even yell at me when I told him,"

"You know, Bells, that Jacob is a good boy, and some day he'll be a good man. I wish—"

"You don't need to say it. I tell myself ever day that I should have chosen him over Edward. I know that now. I was so stupid, blinded by Edward's good looks, and his flattering words. Jacob just seemed so ordinary next to him. I should have looked into his heart instead. There's nothing _ordinary_ about that."

Bella buried her face in her hands. Her voice cracked as she said, "I messed up. I'm ruined. I've ruined my life and yours, and Jake's too. Can you ever forgive me?"

Charlie stood up, and reached out to her. He gathered Bella into his arms, and hugged her tight. "You're still my daughter, kiddo. Nothing you could ever do would make me stop loving you. Sure, I wish none of this had happened, but we'll manage somehow."

He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "How about I order us a pizza for tonight, huh? I'll even let you pay for it."

Her head tilted back, and a half smile dawned on her face. "Can you break a hundred?"

* * *

After the kitchen was cleaned and the pizza box pitched, Bella called Jacob. "Charlie knows."

"Good. Can I tell my dad now?"

"Won't the elders get upset if they find out?"

"Jeez, you're right. I better wait a bit. So is everything okay? You're square with your dad?"

"Yeah, considering. I'm glad it's over. I hated hiding all this from him."

"Me too. You know what a blabber mouth I am. I was afraid something might slip out."

* * *

And slip out it did. He was talking to Billy the next evening about the money that Edward had given to Bella. His father naturally made a comment.

"He has his nerve. Did he think he could make up for what he did by giving her money? I hope she gave it back to him."

"Not! She's gonna need that money." Crap, did he just say that?

"She's going to a more expensive college, eh?"

"Uh ... college of hard knocks actually."

"Son, sometimes I have no idea what you're trying to say. Would you like to clarify that?"

"I was hoping to hold off a while longer, but here goes ... Bella's pregnant."

Billy cleared his throat, and calmly said, "Okay, so we'll deal with it. Have you decided what you're going to do about it?"

"Whoa, hold on, Dad. I didn't get her pregnant. Far from it. I'm lucky she lets me even kiss her."

Jacob looked up at the ceiling, and Billy nearly bolted out of his wheelchair.

"Are you telling me that the Cullen boy is the father?"

"I wish I could say otherwise, but ..."

"The council needs to hear about this. And what about Sam?"

"Embry and Quil know, but they promised not to spill the beans."

"Get me the phone."

"What? Now?"

"You heard me. Yes, now."

Sh**, Sh**, Sh**!.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Council's Decision

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Jacob reluctantly handed the phone to Billy and sat down, waiting to hear the conversation.

"Hello? Joseph, we need to get the council together. There's a grave situation in Forks. It's the Swan girl. Yes, that's the one. She didn't take my advice, and now is paying the consequences. Can something be done tonight? Well, when is Old Quil going to be back? Oh, okay then, I guess it can wait till morning, eh. Around 10:30? I'll be there at 10:30 then. Thanks."

There was a look of disdain on Jacob's face as he retrieved the blasted thing from him. "Jeez, Dad, do you think this is really necessary?"

"Son, you don't realize what this could mean for our people. If this baby is born, what will stop these creatures from creating other monsters? I know you love Bella, but this cannot happen."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything. That's for the council to decide."

Crap. The knots were started to form in Jacob's stomach. What would the council decree?

* * *

The phone rang, jolting Jacob out of his thoughts. It was Embry. "Hey, Jake, just thought you'd like to know, Sam's on his way over to your place. We just got off patrol, and well ... you know how it is. We tried not to think about it, but it just sorta happened anyway. You're not mad at us, are you?"

"I guess it's no use trying to hide it now. My dad's in on it, and told a council member. By tomorrow, everyone in La Push will know. Thanks, for warning me though, Em."

* * *

On his way out to the garage, Jacob saw Sam heading in his direction. He thought it was best to have this meeting in a bigger arena in case things got ugly, so he motioned for his Alpha to follow him.

_Time for the Showdown._ Jacob got right to the point. "I guess somebody spilled the beans, huh?"

"You think this is funny?" Sam boomed. "That _thing_ she's carrying inside her is an abomination. It has got to be destroyed."

Jacob practically spit out the following. "Now, just a damn minute. Let me tell you something, Uley. How do we know that this _thing_ will even be born? Anything could happen between now and then. And no one is touching Bella. Are you listening to this? You'll have to go through me first! You can bet on it."

Sam shook his finger in front of Jacob's face. "And _you_ can bet that the whole pack will be behind me if you try to stand in my way."

Jacob stepped closer; they were now nose to nose. "Is that so? Maybe we should wait to hear what the council has to say before you start spouting your almighty Alpha orders."

Sputtering, Sam growled, the spittle spraying Jacob's face, "Mark my words, the council will back me up in this decision."

"We'll see about that," Jacob huffed, wiping away the frothy spatters from his nose and cheeks.

In response, Sam spun around so abruptly that the dirt and debris caked on the floor whirled up in a gray cloud. He stormed out of the Taj, muttering expletives under his breath.

* * *

Sleep was hard to come by that night. Who could blame the poor boy? He dreaded the upcoming meeting of the elders the next morning.

It was useless to try to snatch any more shut-eye, so as soon as the light streamed through his dust-covered window, Jacob got up to make some breakfast. He helped his dad get dressed and into his wheelchair. Needless to say, there wasn't much conversation at the table, and later the silence extended to the trip over to the Tribal center as well.

All the elders were present, awaiting the whistle blower. Jacob waited outside in the Ateara's borrowed Ford Escape for the meeting to be over. Five minutes hadn't elapsed until Joseph Nacy approached the vehicle. "Come inside, Son. You have some explaining to do."

Jacob followed behind the tall man with the salt and pepper hair cascading down his back. He wished now that he had worn better clothes; he certainly didn't want to appear disrespectful.

Joseph led him to an empty seat next to his father. All eyes were immediately cast in his direction. He squirmed in his chair; he was so intimidated.

Old Quil, standing beside his seat of authority, started the interrogation. "We understand that you have an acquaintance by the name of Bella Swan?"

With a shoulder shrug, Jacob said, "It's no secret. She's been my best friend for more than two years."

"Yes, I know, but there may be some members here, that do not know. So if you will bear with me, please."

Jacob nodded in deference. "Yessir."

"Your father tells us that despite his warning, she had a boyfriend who is in fact a _Cold One_. Isn't that true?"

"Yes, but she's with me now. She saw that it was too dangerous for her to be with him."

Holding his palm out, Old Quil interjected, "But it's also true that she had intimate relations with him, and is now carrying his child. Am I wrong?" There was a buzz emanating from the participants surrounding the table at that comment.

The poor wolf boy was cornered. The facts were clear. This was a direct violation of the treaty.

"No, but she came to me. She changed her mind. Bella never thought he could father a child—she's not happy about any of this. She wishes that it had never happened."

Sam was present in the room, and stood. "May I speak?"

Old Quil settled back in his seat, and gestured to Sam to take up the discussion.

"Whatever her wishes are, the fact remains, she _is_ pregnant with his spawn. That child is our mortal enemy, and that makes the Swan girl our enemy too. I say we destroy them both, and show the Cullens that we will not tolerate any breach of the so-called trust between our two factions."

Jacob's chair nearly crashed to the floor as he rose to his feet. He braced his arms on the table and leaned across, glaring at Sam. "You can't do that. Bella is human."

"Your love has blinded you, Jacob. This is not about you, or your unquestionable love for her. She is one person. This is about the survival of our people-the protection of the tribe. It would be regrettable, but we're at war, and there's always some collateral damage in war. If she dies, that should be a lesson to the Cullens, to stick with their own kind."

Joseph looked to Old Quil who motioned for Sam to return to his seat. "What would you propose we do, Son?"

"We can't murder Charlie Swan's only daughter. We'd be worse than the monster that got her pregnant. Don't you all see that? Please ... let's wait awhile. When and if the time comes that she gives birth, then do whatever you want with it. Just ... no ... you can't kill Bella, it's just wrong. We value life, not take it."

The brow on Old Quil's weatherd face rippled in concentration. "What Jacob said has some truth. I think we should wait and see what comes to pass. Is there anyone who is not in agreement with this plan? You may show it by raising your hand to the square."

Sam raised his hand for all to see.

"Yes, Sam we know how you feel, but this is the elders' decision, and you must honor it."

Sam gave Jacob a dirty look and averted his eyes. He was the first person to leave the council chambers.

* * *

Embry and Quil were in the house with Jacob. They were home from a half day at school, and they were eating lunch. "Oh, man, you should have seen him. He was like the Alpha of all Alphas. He was on us for every little step we took."

"Yeah," Quil added, while taking another huge bite of his hot dog. "He was broadcasting his thoughts so loud that we couldn't help seeing the replay of the council meeting in living color. I guess Old Quil shut him down, huh? Then when we thought about how much Sam deserved it, he got all pissy. He was in a bad mood for the next few hours. I'm tellin' _you_, it was a loooong, awkward shift."

Jacob leaned his elbow on the table, and propped his chin up on his fist. "Well, what do you guys think though? Is this baby gonna be the end of our tribe?"

"Nah, I think Sam, especially, is overreacting," Embry offered. "I mean the kid will still be half human. Maybe he won't drink blood."

Quil crammed the rest of the hot dog into his mouth, and reached for another. "What about when he gets older and those hormones start raging? He'll be chasing the girls at vampire speed."

"Says the skirt chaser of the wolf kingdom," Embry teased.

"We don't know that it's gonna be a boy. Maybe it'll be a girl."

"Then she better watch out for me!" Quil chortled.

Then he added, wait, wait." With one hand fluffing his hair, Quil batted his eyelashes, and squealed, "Oh, I can see it now—a pretty little thing with copper curls and big chocolate eyes."

A big sigh whooshed from Jacob's lungs. "Okay, change of subject. This is giving me a headache. Hand me some of those chips, will ya, Em?"

Embry handed him the bag of Doritos. "Hey, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure, sure."

"When Bella came to you that day, how did you find it in your heart to forgive her?"

Muttering, Quil was shaking his head. "Always with the philosophical questions. You're such a pansy, Call."

"I'm not a pansy; I'm just more sensitive than you are."

After an eye-roll, his buddy quipped, "So—I'm a cactus. It has its uses. And hand those chips back this way. I'm not done with them."

Jacob threw the bag of chips across the table at Quil. He looked at Embry and said, "To answer your question. I have no idea. I'm just so in love with her, that I could forgive her anything."

"Not much left to forgive her for. She's been there and done that already."

"Shut up, Quil," his two pals brayed in unison.

"You weren't there, idiot. She was bruised from head to foot, and crying her eyes out. She looked pitiful. I guarantee even _you_ would've caved. When she told me she was through with him and wanted me, I didn't care if she'd robbed a bank or killed her next door neighbor. I was just so damn glad she finally saw the light and chose me. The rest was freakin' irrelevant. "

* * *

They were at the kitchen table, playing a game of scrabble. Jacob had just spelled out the word v-a-m-p.

"Did you have to choose _that_ word?" An eye-roll accompanied her comment. "Anyway, that's not correct. It's only half a word." Bella reached to remove the tiles from the board.

Jacob was faster, and slapped his hand on top of them. "What're you talkin' about? Of course it's a real word."

"No it's not. You made that up. That's what you always call ..." She looked toward her dad, who was watching the ball game on TV. "... well, you know."

"Hey, I didn't complain when you put down, _obsequious_. Who the hell ever heard of that word?"

She was still trying to pry his fingers away from the letters, but they were pretty immovavble. He stubbornly hid the little wooden squares from her.

"Anyway, didn't you ever hear of a girl being called a vamp?"

"Besides Alice, Rose and Esme? No!"

"Jeez, don't they teach you anything at that school for pale faces?"

Bella gave him a death glare. "All right, smarty-pants. What the heck is a vamp?"

"I'm not gonna tell you now," he smirked.

"Jacob Black—I knew it. You were lying through your teeth."

"Was not!"

Her two arms clasped themselves in front of her chest. "I'm not playing any more—cheater!"

"I am _not_ a cheater . . . Hey, Charlie, your daughter's a sore loser," he yelled. He heard her dad, chuckling in the other room.

"Only because you cheated."

"You _mean—only_ because I _won_."

She tossed her head. "See if I make you any more tamales."

Jacob stood up. "That does it. Call _me_ a cheat and a liar ..." He marched into the living room and looked for the dictionary in the book case.

He pulled it down, and thumbed through the thin leaves. Jabbing a finger in the middle of a page, he waved it under her nose and brayed, "Ah, ha ... what does this say, Ms. Know-it-all?"

Bella mouthed the words as she read: _vamp—A woman who exploits men, especially by seduction._

"Okay, you won," she muttered softly.

He cupped his ear. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Pouting, she repeated, "I said, you won."

"Damn, straight. C'mere, Bells." He spread his arms out, beckoning to her. She snuggled into him, and he kissed her on the top of her head. "I've got a consolation prize for you."

Jacob lifted her chin. "Pucker up, honey. Get them while supplies last."

* * *

Their silly little game took his mind off the council meeting for a while. He didn't want to burden his girl with the news, so that was a good way to shield it from her. He wondered how long it would take for her to see the worry in his eyes though. He couldn't play games forever.

When he fell asleep that night, he dreamed that Bell had her baby. But the worst part was when-he-imprinted-on it. Huuuuh! He woke up all of a sudden, shaking uncontrollably. Jolting out of bed, he went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. Jeez, what a horrible nightmare. Thank god, that could never could it?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Something Is Wrong

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

The chatterbox was unusually quiet this day. Bella was getting worried. Had he changed his mind about her? He'd always been so forgiving, but maybe the last two weeks was just too much for him. His heart was running on empty; there was nothing left but resignation. Her actions had beaten him down, and he could no longer bounce back again.

"Jake ...?" Did he hear her? That was the second time she uttered his name. He'd been staring at that socket wrench now for several seconds. "Jake ...? He was on his back, lying on his trolley; Bella knelt down beside him. She touched his arm and he jumped in surprise. It was like he forgot she was even there.

"Huh? What did you say?"

She dreaded to tell him what she was thinking, but it had to be said. "I said, is there something wrong? You can tell me if you think we shouldn't be together anymore. I'd understand if you're having second thoughts."

"What? No, far from it. I'm just worried about you, and what our future holds for us. I'm sorry I was so distracted."

Jacob slid under the Rabbit, away from the questions in her eyes. The council was still on his mind, but he couldn't tell her. Sharing his concern with Bella would only cause more problems.

* * *

Another couple of weeks came and went on by. One particular day, after school, Bella was outside trimming some bushes. It wasn't too strenuous an activity but when she went to the bathroom, she noticed some spotting on her panties. She figured she'd been doing too much, so she lay down for a while.

She made supper and after eating and clearing away all the dishes and utensils, she went to her room. While in the shower, she saw some bright red blood dripping down her legs. Rinsing away the blood, she then toweled off. She tried to remain calm and yelled down to her father.

"Dad, can you call Carlisle? Something's wrong. I'm bleeding."

Oh god! "I'll call him right now, Bells."

Bella got out a pad, placed it in her underwear and finished dressing for bed. When she climbed onto the mattress, she began experiencing heavy cramping. She felt the pad getting soaked and walked to the bathroom, to change it. This was really starting to scare her. Sitting on the toilet, she felt more blood oozing out, then some big clots followed, sliding into the water. She placed another pad, and grabbed a folded towel to put under herself. She was doubled over as she walked toward the bed.

"Daddy?"

Charlie entered the room. "I'm here, and Dr. Cullen will be on his way as soon as he finishes with his patient at the hospital."

"I'm ... Gosh, I'm cramping so bad."

"I know, just hang in there. He'll be here soon."

"I want Jacob to come too. Will you call him for me?"

"Sure, sweetheart. I'll be right back."

* * *

The voice on the phone was Charlie's. "Jacob, can you get here as soon as possible. Bella's calling for you. I think she's having a miscarriage."

"Tell her not to worry; I'll be right there."

Jacob sped to the Swan's residence. Charlie sounded panicked, so he didn't question him about any details.

A miscarriage? He had to search his heart. There were so many emotions rushing through it. It would be a great relief to him. The council wouldn't have to doom her or the baby to death. At least that concern was lifted. At the same time, he wondered how Bella would feel about it. After all, this child was part of her own flesh and blood no matter who the father was. None of this had to do with Jacob, but he felt guilty nonetheless for being happy about this outcome. That complication was now history.

* * *

Jacob arrived in record time, and Bella heard the clamor below as he raced through their front room and bounded up the stairs. He nearly blasted through the door, his long legs carrying him to the other side of the room in three quick strides. He took her hand and held it to his cheek. "I'm here, honey, I'm here. I drove as fast as I could. You okay?"

She felt a little calmer just knowing he was with her. "I don't know. Carlisle hasn't come yet. Jacob, I'm scared." She grabbed her abdomen, grunting with pain.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It'll be okay. He'll be here soon."

Just then, her dad called up to Bella's room. "Dr. Cullen just pulled in the driveway." Thank god, she was cramping worse than ever.

Charlie led the doctor to his daughter's bedroom.

Carlisle stepped through the door, walked immediately to her, and sat on the edge of her bed. Jacob stepped aside, letting Carlisle have more room to work. He patted her hand and said, "I'm glad you called for me. Now can you describe what's happening?"

Bella recited everything—from the spotting this afternoon, the issue of blood in the shower, the large clots in the toilet, and up to the unrelenting cramps that were even now wracking through her without mercy.

A frown overshadowed his handsome features as he explained, "It's as I suspected. I'm afraid you're having a miscarriage. This is the way the body rids itself of an abnormal fetus."

He turned to look at Jacob and her father. "Chief Swan, can you and Jacob give us a minute alone, so I can examine Bella?"

"Sure, we'll be downstairs if you need us."

After the duo left her bedside, Carlisle said, "I'm going to see how much blood you're losing."

He removed the bedding, and carefully pulled aside the pad. There, lying halfway off the Kotex was a small clear bubble with the fetus encased within. Its miniature body was a shiny white, like alabaster, and the sack surrounding it, transparent and pliable, but tough like the plastic they use in grocery bags.

He picked up the tiny thing with a gloved hand. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm holding your child here in my palm. It's a little girl. Since she's not entirely human, she was not compatible with your body. You understand though, this isn't due to anything you did. It's just nature's way of preventing an aberration from entering the world.

"Would you like to see her?"

Did she want to? It couldn't hurt. Maybe it would give her some closure. "Yes."

Bella looked in awe at the tiny creature, but there was no sorrow in her heart. It wasn't that long ago, that she found out about the pregnancy. That didn't leave her enough time to bond with the child, and now she had to deal with this disturbing event. Not to appear callous with Carlisle nearby, she uttered, "My first child. I'm so sorry I couldn't keep you, little one." She felt like an uncaring hipocrite.

"Do you want to give her a name?"

"Renesmee," she whispered.

Carlisle placed the baby in a ziplock bag, and put it in the bathroom. He returned to Bella and gave her an injection, stating, "This will help slow down the bleeding. You'll still have some cramping for a while. That's normal."

He left to speak to Charlie, and Jacob was at her side immediately.

Looking helpless, he stammered, "So … is it over?"

Bella hesitated. "It was a girl—if you want to look, she's in the bathroom, on the counter by the sink."

Morbid curiosity led him to the bathroom. As he stared at Edward's offspring, he actually felt sadness, and something else. This was a life, or would have been. A funny feeling swept over him for a second, passing as swiftly as it came. It was as if a possible future had popped up and then suddenly vanished. He shook it off and returned to Bella, his love for her greater than ever.

He took up his spot again as her personal sentry. "Is there anything I can get you?"

She licked her dry lips. "Can you bring me something to drink? I'm going to clean up a bit. You can leave it on my nightstand."

"Sure, sure. I think I'll get me something too."

He was halfway down the stairs when he heard a loud thud. He ran back and found Bella pale and clammy, lying on the floor. Charlie and Carlisle raced into the room just as Jacob had her swept up into his arms, carrying her to the bed.

He got a wet wash cloth from the bathroom and applied it to her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered open. "Scared the sh** outta me, honey," Jacob exclaimed. "Uh, sorry, guys."

"No offence taken, Jacob. I know how you feel. Now, I don't want her out of bed for a couple of hours. She's lost a lot of blood. I need her feet elevated on some pillows too. And … Charlie? Do you have any juice in the house?"

"Will OJ do?"

"That'll do just fine."

While Charlie was gone, Carlisle told them in confidence, "I need to tell you, if you and Jacob have been intimate, it's imperative that you abstain from intercourse for at least five weeks."

Jacob looked at Bella and shrugged. Bella on the other hand, averted her eyes and turned two shades of crimson. Then in all seriousness, the love besotted boy said, "Doc, I gotta ask you something. Will Bella be able to have more children?"

"No reason, why not. I don't foresee any future problems. By the way, Bella would you mind if I bring the fetus home with me? I'd like to bury her behind our house. You can visit the gravesite anytime you like. I think that will bring some finality to Edward as well."

Bella nodded. "Sure, I understand. That's fine."

* * *

Even after seeing and naming her first child, Bella didn't really feel any connection to her. Was that normal? How was she supposed to feel? She was just so tired, and glad it was over. She only wanted to be alone with Jacob and forget all about this ordeal. It was probably going to remain with her throughout the rest of her life, though. Something that traumatic could never be totally erased from one's memory.

* * *

Carlisle left after talking to her dad once more. Charlie entered the room with her juice and found Jacob, on the foot of the bed, leaning back on his haunches. The blankets were pulled up, exposing Bella's calves. Her feet were propped on two pillows that Jacob had spread over his thighs. Her sweetheart was massaging her feet and talking quietly to her. It was late, but Charlie was not going to insist that Jacob go home. He was just what she needed right now. He placed the glass beside her bed, and left the two alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Remains of the Day

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Jacob was the first to wake up and find Bella with her head on his chest and one arm lying across his shoulder. He didn't want to move. Actually, he was surprised he was still here in her room. He thought for sure that Charlie would have shooed him off when she fell asleep. Looked like the old man had a soft spot for him.

A few minutes later, Bella lifted her head up toward him and was met with two wide, brown, smiling eyes staring back at her.

"Hi, beautiful. You feelin' okay?"

"Yeah, but I've gotta pee really bad. Too much orange juice."

"No problem. I'll carry you to the bathroom."

She pushed herself up off his chest. "Jake ...you're being ridiculous."

His thumb gently caressed her cheek. "Hey, don't give me that look. I've picked you up from the floor once already, remember? I'm not about to chance that happening again. I'm just being cautious—and I might add, a gentleman. You're always saying how I should act less _uncouth_—your words not mine."

"Well, okay, but don't get your hopes up. You are not camping out in the bathroom with me."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I'll wait outside the door. Knock on the wall if you need me."

"Don't hold your breath," she muttered. "But, really ... this is so unnecessary."

"C'mon, honey, humor me, will ya? Why can't you accept the fact that I like to flex my muscles around you. Makes me feel ... I don't know, sort of manly."

Sighing for his benefit, she groaned, "I hope I don't regret this, but go ahead. Carry me away to the bathroom, Atlas."

* * *

After a successful trip to the john, he started digging through her closet, picking out clothes for her to wear. He found the soft, blue fleece top that he liked so well. Jacob loved touching it. His fingertips were rewarded every time, by the feel of the fabric. And then, he chanced upon his favorite pair of jeans—the ones that hugged her in all the right places.

He rifled around in her dresser next, but Bella put up a stink. "Hey, watch it, mister, I don't want you going through my underwear drawer. That's personal. I'll take it from here."

His head swiveled to look at her. "You think I've never seen a bra before? Bells ... I live in La Push, not under a rock."

Grabbing a bra and matching panties, he tossed them to the waiting girl, and stepped into the hallway while she dressed. He rapped on the bedroom door after the appropriate time had elapsed, and despite her protests, carted her downstairs. Then to the surprise of all, he cooked breakfast for her and Charlie, and even cleaned up the mess he made while doing it.

Her dad saluted the chef. "That was a fine breakfast." He picked up the morning newspaper off the table, and placed it under his arm. "Well, I'm off to work. So, what do you two have planned for today?"

"I thought I might—"

Jacob interrupted her. "She's not goin' anywhere, chief."

Her face crumpled in on itself, resulting in a scowl worthy of Leah. "Sometimes you are soooo rude."

Jacob leaned his chair back on the two rear legs, and threw his hands in the air. "Hey, it's part of my charm."

Nodding his head in Bella's direction, Charlie butt in, "Hold it there, guys. I don't want you here all by yourself, kiddo."

"Not you too!"

"Don't worry, I won't leave her alone."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Just kidding. I know you'll be a perfect gentleman—or else ..."

There was a smirk on Jacob's face when he said, "We'll find sometin' to do—maybe a nice quiet game of scrabble."

"Oh, no—not scrabble."

His two eyebrows wiggled. "What about_ spin the bottle_?

* * *

Billy greeted him that evening with: "I just got a call from Charlie. Bella's problem is solved, eh? And your's too, it looks like. The council will be glad to hear of it. I'll let Old Quil know first thing in the morning."

Jacob plopped down on the couch. "Hey, Dad, tell me somethin'. Can you feel sad and glad at the same time?"

"You mean about Bella losing the baby?"

"Yeah ... I mean, I'm glad it happened this way, but at the same time, when I saw that teeny baby girl, I was sorry for her. Her little life was over before it even started, you know. It didn't seem fair. She didn't ask to come to this earth, and in one instant she was torn away from it."

"Life isn't fair, Son. It's for the Great Spirit to sort out the details. You go on to bed, now. You look exhausted. I'm going to stay up a while and read a bit. I'll see you in the morning. And by the way, you are going to school tomorrow—no arguments."

* * *

For the next week, Jacob needlessly carried her from the house to the truck, from the truck to the Taj, from the Rabbit to the beach, from the beach, well, you get the picture. And so ...

Bella was in his arms again, being transported to her permanent seat in his garage—an old padded chair he commandeered from his sisters' bedroom. They weren't living there in the house anymore, so what did they need it for?

"Gosh dang it, Jake. Put me down. I'm not a baby. I keep telling you, I'm not going to faint; I'm not going to _anything."_

"That's right ... not on my watch, sweetheart." He deposited her onto the chair.

"You love this, don't you? Exaggerating your masculinity. I've got news for you, Atlas. I am already well aware of your muscles. And don't think that I don't appreciate them, but this has gone far enough."

"Okay, you win. I do love it. It's fun to baby you, to feel you in my arms. Can't I carry you sometimes, even tho' you don't need me to?"

"I don't mind once in a while." She looked up at the tall figure. "C'mere, stupid."

Jacob knelt down in front of her, and let her play with his hair. "I know what you're trying to do, but I'm fine, really. I'm not bleeding anymore. I'm back to my old self, so stop worrying about me."

"I can't help it. You had me so scared. If anything had happened to you, I don't know what I would have done."

Pulling his head to her chest, she continued ruffling his hair with her fingers, and kissing his ear. "I love you, Jake."

He leaned back, his eyes all filled with pain. "I love you too, and I'll be damned if I ever come that close to losing you again."

Bella cupped his face in her hands, her lips meandering all over his cheeks, forehead and chin, finally finding their rightful place on his full mouth.

Jacob didn't miss this opportunity to give it all he had. They were both so bursting with emotion that their lips expressed what their tongues couldn't. Bella was hanging onto a fistful of his hair, as he lifted her once more, crushing her against him. He grabbed her legs wrapping them around his waist. God, he couldn't get close enough. He walked her to the far wall, backing her into it. The tension in the air was sizzling with energy, but after some mind blowing kisses, Jacob reluctantly released her. Carlisle had said five weeks. He couldn't risk injuring her or jeopardizing the future of his own unborn children.

His hand stroked her face. "I'm sorry. I guess we got a little too excited there."

Shaking her head, Bella responded, "I'm not sorry. I want you, Jake. Four more weeks ... I wish it was here already."

Jeez, did she have to say that? It was hard enough to keep his hands off her without that little comment. Looked like he'd have some sleepless nights for the next twenty-eight days. The anticipation would kill him. Ugh!

* * *

Another couple of weeks went by, and he let her enter the Taj under her own power—after his signature bear-hug greeting, that is.

He still hadn't brought up the subject of the Council meeting, and neither one of them had really discussed their feelings about the loss of her baby. It was like this big elephant in the middle of the room that they were both ignoring.

On the Friday evening of that third week, the pack was all gathered at a bonfire. The food was eaten, the ancient histories expounded, and most everyone said their goodbyes and headed home, leaving Jacob and Bella alone by the glowing embers.

"Hey, Bells," Jacob began. "Now don't get upset, but can I ask you somethin'?"

She'd been snuggled next to him, shielding herself from the chill in the air. She looked up to see herself reflected in his dark eyes. "Sure, what is it?"

"We actually haven't said anything about what happened three weeks ago."

"You can say it. You mean when I lost the baby."

"Yeah. You need to know ..." He stopped, searching for the right words to convey what he needed to say.

"Know what?" she asked.

"Um ... word got out that you were carrying the leech's sp—uh, sorry, I mean child. The council held an emergency meeting before that happened. Your pregnancy was the hot topic. Bella ... I fought to keep some of the others from destroying you and the baby. But—I gotta confess, even though I would have supported you, no matter the outcome, I was so relieved when you had that miscarriage. I'm sorry, but I can't help the way I feel."

Bella burst into tears. Jacob pulled her tight against him, and stroked her hair. "I'm really sorry, honey. Can you forgive me?"

Her sad little face made him feel like such a monster.

"Yes, I forgive you, but it's not that. No ... I'm crying because I'm a horrible person. I didn't want that baby after what happened. I understand why you would feel that way. Vampires are your natural enemy, so of course that would be the best solution for you. But I was her mother! And when Carlisle held her tiny body in the palm of his hand, I had to lie to him, and pretend I had some maternal feelings for her, but all the time, I felt nothing. I was even glad that I wouldn't have to give birth to a living, breathing little person. God help me, but she deserved better than that. The guilt is killing me."

"You heard what Carlisle said. That _little person _had no right to exist. And she _couldn't_ exist outside your body. There was no way. Your miscarriage proved that. Don't beat yourself up about it. In time you'll see that this was for the best. Now we can be together without that complication. Can't you see that?

"If she had lived, what kind of an existence would that have been for her? My tribe wouldn't ever accept her. And think about it; would _Charlie_?"

"I guess you're right. Renesmee would be isolated from the very people that should love her. She would sense that she was different, and know I had no emotional ties to her either. She'd probably grow up hating me for being such an uncaring mother."

"Jeez, I feel like the weight of the world has lifted. Then, can we just be _us_ again—Jake and Bells?"

Her hands were immediately clenched around his neck. "God, Jacob ... you're too good. You won't ever leave me, will you?"

"Never could ... never will," he murmured into her hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Love Is in the Air

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

"I can't wait" she had said. He couldn't get those words out of his head no matter how hard he tried. It couldn't have been stated more clearly. Bella Swan loved him body and soul, and damn ... she blatantly declared that she wanted him.

He thought about what he could do to prepare himself. He'd already bought protection, so he was ahead in that respect, and the _how _he gleaned from his talks with Billy. And then there were the explicit scenes he witnessed from the pack mind. But what about the where?

It was obvious he couldn't make love to her on his lumpy little bed, or her bed either for that matter. How romantic would that be? The Taj? Too dirty. The forest? Too many little creepy crawly things—besides that closely resembled the meadow. Ugh—too chancy. The beach? Too much sand in your pants. A motel? Nah, that just made it seem so ... cheap. Where then? Maybe Embry or Quil could help him with a few ideas.

He decided to talk to Embry. Quil had a big mouth, and he wanted to keep this as private as possible. It would come out eventually, but until that time came about ...

* * *

Embry pulled up a chair. "What's up, my man? I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't followed. You made this sound kinda clandestine"

"Where do you get these big words?"

"I read a lot. You should try it some time."

A young, attractive waitress came by. "What'll ya have guys?"

Handing the menus to the girl, Jacob responded, "Two cokes, and a couple large servings of fries." He then turned his attention to Embry.

"I need your advice on something. I know you haven't had much experience with girls—"

"Gee, thanks. Rub it in, why don'tcha."

"Hey, I'm with you on this."

"Listen, Jake. If you want help in the love department, then why are you talkin' to me? Get Quil or Paul to help you."

"Well, if you must know, Quil will blab it all over La Push. And Paul? Phft! Let's just say, he can get waaay too kinky. I want to love her physically, not scare her to death, besides, that's happened once already—the scared part, I mean."

The waitress left the food and drinks on the table, and winked at Embry. He blushed profusely, and looked away from her _come and get me_ gaze. She smiled and walked off to wait on another customer.

Jacob grinned. "I saw that. Looks like your luck with girls might change after all."

Embry chomped on a French fry. He wiped his hands on the napkin, and noticed a phone number written on the back. He folded it and slipped it in his jeans pocket. He pivoted his head slightly and saw their waitress staring over her shoulder at him, nodding her head.

He nodded back, and with a goofy smirk on his face, said to Jacob, "Okay, so, get to the point already. What the hell do you need me for?"

"Picture this, Em. You're with the woman of your dreams. She whispers in your ear, _Embry, I want you_."

Embry threw a fry at his buddy. "Hey, not so loud. People might get the wrong idea." And one person in particular.

"Who cares? My question is: Where would you take her, so you could be alone?" Jacob took a big gulp of his coke, and leaned closer.

"That's easy."

Jacob nearly fell off his chair. His friend didn't even bat an eye. How'd he come up with an answer so fast?

"Uncle Omni has a cabin out by the creek. He never uses it anymore since he's gotten so old. Anyway, he said I could use it anytime I needed to. You can use it if you want. It needs to be cleaned up a little though. Seth and Harry were the last to use it right before he died. The mattress is practically new, and the fireplace still works. Not much furniture, but you and Bella will be too busy to notice."

Shaking his head in amazement, Jacob blurted, "Em, I could just kiss you."

Embry drew back slightly, in mock disgust, "You do, and you won't be kissing anyone for quite awhile. I'm not that attracted to you."

"So will you help me fix it up? I want it to look really nice for her."

"Sure, we can pick up some stuff at the thrift store. We can get on it tomorrow."

They finished the fries and drinks, and got ready to go.

The chair got pushed back as Embry stood, but instead of leaving, he walked in the opposite direction.

Jacob jerked his head toward the front of the Burger Hut. "Where you goin', idiot? The exit's this way."

"You go on. I'm gonna talk to that waitress." Embry waved goodbye, and swaggered over to the girl.

* * *

The next day, Embry and Jacob were at the _Frugal Finds_ thrift shop picking up some lacey fabric for curtains, a small nightstand, a braided rug, and a set of double sized sheets. Amazingly, the sheets were brand new with the tags still on them. They also found a mirror, two pillows, and a comforter. They happened to be there on half price day, so the total came to less than twenty bucks. He probably would have spent that and more for one night at a sleazy motel.

On the way back home, Jacob spotted a stuffed loveseat, a coffee table, a vase and some artificial flowers sitting in a pile by the road. There was a sign laying on the loveseat that read: Free! What a break.

The two pals roped the loveseat securely to the roof of the Rabbit, and the coffee table on top of that. The rest got stowed in the car.

As they approached the cabin, Jacob realized he'd seen this place before, but never knew who owned it and didn't care to find out. They unloaded all but the coffee table. It needed a little work, so Jacob left it on top of the Rabbit. He'd bring it back to the Taj for stripping and varnishing later.

He and Embry made up the bed, swept the floor, and pulled the cobwebs down from the corners of the ceiling. There were a few tools and other cleaning supplies in a hall closet. Jacob found some nails, and since he had no curtain rods, he nailed the material he bought over the four small windows. His friend busily brought in an armful of wood for the fire, stacking it neatly by the hearth.

When they finished, they both grinned and gave each other a high five. The place was cozy and neat and pretty as a picture. Jacob had his fingers crossed. He hoped she would like it. Even if she didn't, he knew she'd appreciate the thought and the hard work that went into it. That was who she was.

* * *

The following time was spent, stripping, sanding, staining and varnishing the little table.

It had been a few days already, but Jacob was still not finished. He was tired of being covered in sticky varnish. Was he ever gonna get done? It was only a tiny little table for cryin' out loud.

His friend waltzed into the Taj while he was standing there bemoaning the fact that he only had another week to get the freakin' thing over to the cabin.

"Oh man, are you still workin' on that? I thought you'd be done by now."

"Well, if the damn rain would ease up some, maybe the coats of varnish would dry faster. Jeez, it's taking forever."

"What's the big deal? You don't have to put this particular piece of furniture in the cabin. It's not like Bella's gonna miss something she's never set eyes on."

"I don't care. I want everything to be absolutely perfect. Do you blame me?"

"Damn, you're gonna blow a gasket or somethin'. You gotta calm down. You're scaring me."

"Look, Em, I've waited three long years for her to choose me, and now that she has, I don't want anything to ruin it. Understand?"

"Well, if you ask me, I think as long as the sheets are clean, you got nothin' to worry about."

"Yeah ... well I'm not asking you."

"She loves you, Jake. I'm telling you, she won't care if that stupid little table is missing in action."

Embry sat on the stuffed chair, throwing a leg over one of the arms. "This isn't about the table is it?"

Jacob slumped back into the wall. "No, I guess ... All right ... I'm just nervous, excited, scared ... you name it."

"Hey, I hear you. But you know when you have her in your arms, everything will be okay, right? Anyway, don't forget—she'll be nervous too. Things didn't exactly go perfectly last time. Just concentrate on her, making her comfortable. If you forget about yourself, I guarantee that'll put your mind at ease at the same time."

Rubbing his chin, Jacob asked, "How'd you get to be a love expert all of a sudden? Did you and that waitress ...?"

Embry wiggled his eyebrows. "What do you think?"

* * *

A light rain was falling, but Bella and Jacob remained glued to their driftwood bench; their mouths were also glued—to each other. They were oblivious to the wet drops, anyway it's not like they weren't used to this type of weather. Jacob had her pretty much protected from the elements too. He had on a windbreaker that he didn't need, and it was wrapped around his girl. She was pressed against his warm chest, snug as a bug in a wolf-fur-rug.

Jacob sighed as his lips unpeeled from their willing partners. He spoke softly as his nose drifted along her jaw. "I thought we could go on a picnic this Saturday. The weather forecast says it's supposed to be partly cloudy that day. Wanna come?"

She looked up at him, a smile forming on her lips. "Only if I get to bring the food. I've seen your work in the kitchen."

She felt his tight abdominal muscles shake as he laughed. "I knew there was a reason, I like to picnic with you." He kissed her forehead.

"Dress warm; we're gonna be taking the bikes."

* * *

It was already four days past the five week period, and Jacob was antsier than ever. Getting that table over to the cabin didn't help one iota. He'd been there yesterday, sweeping and dusting. He even arranged the flowers in the vase, setting them on the now beautifully restored piece.

He hated to be counting the days like some horndog, just waiting to get her into bed. Okay, so he _was_ counting off the days, but he didn't want _her_ to know that. He hoped she knew that he loved her to the moon and back, and that wanting her was just a part of that—a great big part of that. God, the anticipation was driving him insane. Saturday couldn't get here fast enough.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Sealing the Deal

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns Twilight

* * *

Jacob didn't get much sleep that night. The poor boy tossed and turned in nervous anticipation. If his dream of taking her to _The Jacob Black Love Shack_ actually happened, he wanted to be rested up, but no dice. He wondered if Bella was in the same boat, or had she changed her mind in the interim? He'd be sorely disappointed if she had, but he wouldn't push her. She had to be the one driving this bus.

Looking cute as a button, his girl arrived, at 11:10 A.M. carrying a backpack stocked with fried chicken, carrot salad and chips. There were also two containers of bottled water and freshly baked cookies for dessert.

They went into the Taj to rev up the bikes. Jacob strapped a tarp and blanket to the back of his ride, and transferred the backpack to himself. The paper plates and utensils were already in the saddle bag attached to the seat.

"You ready?" he asked with a face-splitting smile.

With hands on her hips, she saucily retorted, "I'm a Virgo, I'm always ready."

He waved his arm, motioning forward, signaling it was time to leave. "Let's go then. Follow me."

The bikes roared to life, and they thundered off to the spot Jacob had picked out. Only ten minutes away, it was a patch of cleared ground amidst a thicket of trees. It lay a little distance off the side of the road, and in clear view of the cabin.

* * *

Jacob polished off the chicken, and the salad. He was starting on the cookies, before Bella was even half-finished. He certainly enjoyed her cooking.

"Great lunch, Bells. These cookies are mnn, mnn, mnnn. What do you call them?"

"They're macaroons."

He nodded as he downed another, then got very quiet. Now what? He couldn't think of a single thing to say . . . well except for what had been preying on his mind. So, not wanting to upset her, he said nothing. Usually there was no subject that he considered taboo, but this was a sensitive issue, and he didn't know how to broach the subject.

Somehow, he had pictured this scenario a bit differently. Jeez, she had him so tied up in knots. Where did all his bravado go? He thought they'd be tangled up together on the blanket, panting and moaning by now.

Bella ate the rest of the food on her plate in silence. She gathered up the dirty plates and forks and put them in a plastic bag that she brought along. Jacob seemed to be deep in thought.

"Something on your mind?" As if she didn't know. Bella wasn't _that_ dense. She could count as well as Jacob could.

Looking up guiltily, he responded, "Well, yeah, a lot actually."

She closed the bag with a twisty tie and set it in the backpack. Their eyes met.

"Go on, I'm listening."

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but did you mean what you said a while back?"

She knew exactly what he was driving at, but it was fun watching him squirm a little. "About what?"

Jacob winced. "You know . . . about wanting me. Do you still feel that way?"

"Ah-ha! So that's why you've been so anxious lately. I meant what I said, Jake. I haven't changed my mind."

"Me neither," he brayed. Grinning from ear to ear, he grabbed her, and with hands sequestered in her mahogany waves, practically kissed her lips off.

Bella pushed him away, in shock. "What—here? Right now?"

Catching his breath, he answered, "Jeez, Bells, have a little faith in me, will ya? I wouldn't do that to you. _I'd like to, but I won't._ "No, I want to show you something first. We'll go as soon as we finish cleaning up here."

They quickly picked up the remains of their picnic, stowing it in their respective containers and hopped on the bikes once more.

"See that cabin straight ahead. That's where I'm taking you." Pun intended.

* * *

As Bella climbed down from her motorcycle, Jacob scooped her up and carried through the front entrance of the cabin, letting the door shut behind him with a swift kick of his foot. He placed her on the loveseat and asked, "So, whaddya think?"

She looked around in awe. "It's really quaint and cozy. I love it, but won't the owners raise a fuss if they find us here?"

"Nah—and you know why? 'Cuz it's ours. We can come here whenever we want, alone or together. I vote for together. No brainer there, huh?"

Spreading her arms wide, she hazarded a guess. "You did all this, didn't you?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets, and rocked back on his heels. "I did it for you, yeah. Well, Embry helped me some."

She shook her head. "You are too much."

On her tip toes, she reached up, lacing her fingers at the back of his head. The girl was quick to pout though, as Jacob untangled her fingers from his hair. "Hold that thought, while I get a fire started. It'll just take me a minute. It's kinda cold in here. I want you to be able to take your coat off and get comfortable."

He opened a drawer to the nightstand and took out a lighter. There were logs already in the fireplace with the kindling stacked on top, and they ignited almost immediately. Soon the temperature of the room increased as the blaze spread its warmth throughout the small area.

Jacob crossed the room and sat beside her, while she removed her coat and sweater. He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning her face so he could peer into her eyes. "Tell me something, Bells. Jeez, I don't know how to say this. I mean ... I know you loved him, but ... what about me? Are you really in love with me? I'm not just the guy you struck up with on the rebound, am I?"

"How could you even think that? I've loved you since that kiss we shared right before the newborn battle. I think I've always been in love with you. I just didn't realize it at the time. I love you, Jake. There's no doubt in my mind, and there shouldn't be any in yours either."

His eyes misted slightly. "That's good to know." He nervously swiped a hand through his thick hair. "Could you say it again ... please? Say that you love me."

"I love you, Jacob."

Jacob pulled her head closer as he murmured, "C'mere, honey." His lips traced along the contours of her cheek and jaw, a warm sensation settling in his core.

* * *

Her chocolate eyes gazed into his. God, she was absolutely stunning.

"Did you know that in my eyes, you're the most beautiful woman on the planet?"

Bella's face colored at his remark.

"It's the truth. I mean it. You are _beautiful_, pink cheeks and all. Every time I look at you, I can't breathe, and my heart pounds so hard, I'm afraid it'll bust right through my chest.

"Bells, I—"

She put a finger to his lips. "Don't say another word, just show me."

Their bodies instantly collided in a heated rush. Their lungs were working overtime, and their hearts raced to keep up.

Bella began tugging up on his Tee. His hands shackled hers for a split second. "You're absolutely sure about this?"

Panting, she said, "I'm sure. I want you, Jake."

"That's all I wanted to know," he blurted.

His shirt was pulled up over his head, and slung onto the back of the loveseat in a heartbeat; her hands roaming over his taut muscles.

In one quick movement, she was cradled in his arms, and two minutes later, the bedding was folded back, and she was lying on the mattress. He was on all fours above her, helping her with the buttons on her blouse. Their clothes were history in a matter of seconds.

He wanted to cry as he beheld her form in its natural state. There had to be a better word than beautiful for her—and there was—that word was _Bella._

Their fingers and mouths were out of control as they explored each other, and every touch brought a moan from their lips, and a tingle down their spines.

His hands cupped her breasts gently; they were so firm and pink, and beautiful. Their excitement was growing by the minute. Bella was arcing into him, eliciting guttural sounds from his throat. And when she touched his abdominal muscles, he quivered like a leaf in the wind.

* * *

She nearly gasped as she took in the view of his manhood for the very first time. It was frightening and exhilarating simultaneously.

This time, Jacob blushed. He agreed with the look on her face. "Yeah, I know."

She was trembling slightly. He tried to put her at ease. "I want you to relax, honey—just let go, and trust me. You don't ever need to be afraid, 'cuz I won't ever hurt you like he did. You set the pace; tell me what you want me to do."

Those chocolate eyes were still wide, innocent.

He then reached for the condom he had placed under the pillow yesterday, but Bella stopped him. "I've had the shot," she whispered.

She did this for _him_. Jacob felt his insides turn pillow soft, with love and tenderness for this girl. He slowed down his pace, and lovingly saw to Bella's needs first, preparing to enter her. She was not shy about asking for what she wanted, and he was very willing to please. As she spasmmed in convulsions of pleasure beneath his touch, his heart soared. It was his name spilling from her lips, in a cry of glorious passion.

He hovered above her, his mouth moving over hers, at the same time, filling her again and again with his love. And then, his long awaited release spurted so intensely that it was almost painful. God, he was born to love her. If he searched for the rest of his life, he'd never find another like Bella. This was heaven and she was an angel lying within his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Embry and Quil were on patrol less than half a mile away from the cabin.

_Did you hear that?_ Quil asked.

Embry continued running the perimeter._ Yeah, so?_

_How can you act so cool? That was Bella. Didn't you hear her screaming for Jake? C'mon, let's get a move on. It sounds like she needs our help. _

Embry halted, and stepped in front of Quil, blocking his forward motion. _I don't think she wants our help. I think Jake is giving her all the help she needs._

_What the hell does that mean?_

_It means—mind your own business, pal!_

The virtual light bulb flashed inside Quil's head._ Ooooh, I get it. About time . . . Way to go, Jake!_

* * *

Miles away, outside of Forks, in a secluded spot behind a towering mansion, a bronze haired vampire knelt with his head bowed. He stared sorrowfully at the small headstone. Beneath it lay the only child he would ever father—the child of the one he would always love. His life would forever be lonely; misery his solitary companion.

* * *

Bella was still shaking, and clinging to her lover. They were both physically spent, and deliriously happy, wrapped in each others arms. The tears were streaming down her face. "I never dreamt it could be like this. Oh my gosh, Jake. You were so . . . so . . . I can't even find the words."

His heart was full to bursting with feelings of love for his Bells. He kissed her tears away. "Hey, it's all right, sweetheart. You were pretty amazing yourself, but I gotta say it—told ya so!"

She tapped him on the shoulder, playfully. "But how did you . . .?"

Pointing to his temple, he boasted, "Pack mind."

He pulled the covers up farther, and drew her closer to him. "You warm enough?"

"I'm always warm when I'm with you." She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck, and yawned.

His hand stroked her hair lightly. "You sleepy? Me too. Just close your eyes, and let it take you away, honey. We have all afternoon."

In a quiet voice, she answered, "No . . . we have the rest of our lives."

Bella wasn't a prophetess, but she knew in her heart, that after this day, there would be no way she could ever leave her Jacob. She was now a believer. He was rude, crude, and to the point, and she hated to admit it, but, yup—he told her so, didn't he?

The End

A/N: For a slightly more graphic version, go to Jacob Black N Pack or Tricky Raven.


End file.
